Before Sunrise
by vikinglover elle
Summary: Little foray into the lives of the Northmans. Not my usual style of writing. Series of one-shots limited to 300 words. All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. COMPLETE. OOC/AU
1. Repetition

_4 a.m._

"Was she worth it?"

"No."

I have to believe him, but I don't. I want to believe him. But I can't. I don't know why I ask as I feel the bed indent with his presence. It's always the same time, same night, every week. We do this song and dance and I've grown tired of it. My question is always the same; phrased with the four words he's come t know so well. His answer is always a resounding no. And I ask myself, why. Why does he continue to hurt me this way? Why does he disregard my feelings and do what he does? So I ask…

"Why do you do it then?"

"Why?"

"Yes. I didn't ask how, where or when. Your knowledge of the English language is pretty sufficient; you should understand the phrasing, so answer my question."

"It's in my nature. I cannot help myself."

"Do you _try_ to help yourself? Do you _try_ to keep from feeding the beast within?"

"I do. I am hopeless against it. It is much stronger than I am."

"Bullshit! You're the strongest person I know yet you let some pesky little nuisance like your innate being dictate what you will and won't do."

"Can I not call you the same? Do you not dictate to me what I should and should not do?"

"NO! I only ask that you not hurt me. Is that so difficult?"

"It seems it is. What would you have me do?"

"Come to me when you are in need."

"If I did, you know the consequences."

"We can handle them. Together."

He shakes his head with finality. I sigh and pull the blanket up over my shoulders, though I'm not cold. It seems I need to take matters into my hands.


	2. Temptation

_2 a.m._

I watch as her body sways to the music. The bass pumping through the sound system hurts my ears but she seems to be entranced by it. Her hips move as if the skirt of her dress is on fire. What there is of it, of course. The red fabric barely covers the curve of her voluptuous ass, yet it angers and arouses me at the same time. She is punishing me for our weekly fight. She thinks I wouldn't know where to find her though. I would be able to find her anywhere. I am so attuned to her that I could find her in the darkest room, filled wall-to-wall with people, with my eyes closed.

I know the rhythm of her heart. I know the scent of her skin. I know the shape of every curve that covers her appetizing body. And she knows it. Yet, she wants to play this game. I will play and I will win. I always win.

I watch her from the hidden recesses of the dimly lit club, careful to remain in the shadows. The light of the disco ball has just crossed over her bare shoulders. I want nothing more than to rush over to her, but I wait. I am a patient man. I watch as she raises her arms above her head, carrying her hair with them. She holds them at an angle which exposes the nape of her neck. My eyes follow the slope of the place I call my favorite on her. She knows I am here. She's teasing me from afar and the loser behind her thinks it's all for him.

As he moves his hands to caress her tender flesh, I make my move then, and take his place.

_Mine_!


	3. Sensation

_2:30 a.m._

"You like to tease me, do you, lover?"

His deep, husky voice makes me shiver.

I knew he was watching. I move my hips just a little faster because he's entranced. I arch my back, shaking my ass just for him. I didn't think he would be able to resist for much longer. No sooner than I call to him with my movements, he's behind me. Hovering.

I don't know who was there before him, nor do I care. They are all the same. One guy after the next, taking up room behind me, hands on my hips, trying to cop a feel. I shrug them off one after the other, waiting for the one whose touch my body craves.

He curls his long fingers around the side of my neck, pulling me closer to him, his other hand on my hip. I arch my back a more to pull away from him, taunting him, teasing him. I feel the rush of his exhale brush over my shoulder as he hisses in frustration. _Good._ I bend my knees, dipping low, then snaking my body back up his, making sure to touch him in all the right places.

His grip tightens and I know I've got him. He leaves a cool wet trail along the back of my neck with his tongue and I shiver. I turn to face him and he pulls me closer, moving his other hand from my neck down to my hip. I want to see the look of desire on his face as I sway to the beat of the music surrounding us. He moves to grab my ass but I smack his hands. He frowns and I giggle. I brush against him again and he groans long and low into my ear.

"_Home…"_


	4. Completion

_3 a.m._

Warm…

Tight…

Wet…

I thrust, she moans. Her hips slam back against my thighs in a consummate rhythm. Joined we are perfect together. We move in sync, her heartbeat racing, breathes coming in heavy pants.

I slide in and out slowly, then quickening my pace. Her moans match my strokes as she croons my name. Her voice pitches higher and higher until she goes silent. This is my cue. This is her tell. I slam into her with so much force she finds her voice again and utters the only words I ever want to hear.

"Oh, God… Eric! Yes! More!"

I give her more. Each slick thrust comes harder, faster. She's so wet for me. Mine.

Slick…

Hot…

Moan…

I cannot hold back much longer. She grips me tighter within her walls as she crosses the threshold into sheer bliss.

"Heaven. Pure heaven…"

I prepare her to take me inside of her again. My tongue slides over the junction between her neck and shoulder, moistening her smooth skin. I suck, preparing the vein. I watch as it pops to the surface, each pulsation bringing me closer to nirvana. With a muffled "click" my fangs descend.

She moans again, driving me wild. I lose myself in her and lower my mouth, sliding into her warm flesh with ease. She grunts and bucks her hips as she comes again. I suck, taking in her essence, savoring her delectable flavor. I release her from my grasp as I near completion. My stride does not break as I reach my end, coming with a roar. Her name leaves my lips in a chant and she coos as she comforts me.

I know what I am. She knows what I am. What can I do to make her happy?

_Tame the beast._


	5. Reputation

_4 a.m._

Why does it have to be Wednesday? Hump day of all days. I lie awake, waiting, praying, relenting to the worst. The bed dips as he moves closer to me, pulling me into his chest. I inhale deeply. Nothing. Am I ashamed that I give him the sniff test? No. Though my sense is not nearly as acute as his, I can usually smell the cheap perfume of the whores he feeds from.

"Late night at the office," he whispers with a kiss to my temple.

"I know."

"How?"

"Pam." I can almost envision his furrowed brow. He'll never guess why.

He sighs unnecessarily. "Did you call her?"

"No. She seemed to think you would be in trouble with me when you got home and wanted to make sure I was calm."

He sits up, leaning against the headboard. "So this call was recent? I shall have to have a talk with Pamela."

"She was worried."

"Our relationship is not her concern. She is my child, not the other way around," he bites.

"Don't get upset. And don't be too hard on her. She cares about you. Just hold me." He pulls me tighter to him and I snuggle into his chest. I run my fingers over the planes of his torso as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"I love you, Sookie."

"I know. I love you, too."

"You do realize…? You know that…?" he mutters.

"Shhh…"

I nod and silence him with a kiss. Because he feels for me, I can keep going. He already has me heart and soul. I cannot give him more than that, yet he can give me the world. It is a small price to pay for happiness. And I am happy. On any other night of the week.


	6. Satisfaction

_12:15 a.m._

"Pamela."

"Eric." She raises her brow, hand on her hip, waiting. It's good she knows that I'm displeased.

"You should not have interfered."

"It was for your own good. If she ever found out—"

I growl cutting her off. "She won't. Not until the time is right. Are you in the habit of running to my wife, now?"

"No. I only did it for you."

I sigh. I beckon her to me and embrace my child, holding her head to my chest as she kneels in front of me.

"You will never do it again. Are we understood?"

"Yes. I apologize for overstepping."

"You should. Although I accept your apology, you must be punished. And I know exactly what that punishment shall be."

I smile down at her as she stares up at me with no expression on her face. I can feel her trepidation. She knows better than to question me or _think_ what's best on my behalf. Her punishment will be fitting and quite entertaining—for me, at least. She stands and heads toward the office door, pausing to turn and look at me.

"So, shall I bring in the next one?"

"No. I tire of the whining and pleading for the evening. No matter how satisfying. I would like you to do something for me. Go out and buy Sookie something really nice. Something she won't expect. Have it back here before I leave for the night."

She bows her head in respect before leaving the office as quietly as she entered. I run my tongue over my lips and discover a tiny droplet in the corner of my mouth that I must have missed. I am not a sloppy eater.


	7. Justification

_7:45 p.m._

"Is there anything else I can get for you, mistress?"

"No, thank you, Pam." She walks off to stand in the corner, waiting for a signal that she is needed again. "Honestly, Eric… was the uniform necessary?"

He laughs. "Absolutely. How else would I remind her of what her punishment was when I show her the pictures? Ooh, I think I shall post them around Fantasia. I know Chow would get a laugh out of seeing Pam dressed as a maid. Don't you think so, Pamela?"

She merely nods in his direction. I'm sure she's seething underneath, but her face gives away nothing. I shake my head, trying not to be too upset with Eric. I know he feels he must keep her in line, but she was doing me a favor. I feel somewhat responsible since I told him she called. I didn't think he would react this way.

Eric watches me closely as I eat. His eyes never leave my lips with each bite I take. Pam rushes over to refill my wine glass, careful not to spill a drop. Her eyes catch my gaze and I see the twinkle in them. She isn't in her element, but she is handling her punishment with grace. I'll be sure not to tease her too much.

"So, lover… is there anything else you desire this evening?"

"Just my husband. This has all been wonderful but I think I'm ready for bed now." I waggle my eyebrows so that he catches my meaning.

"Pam, you are dismissed. I hope to never have to see you in that horrible looking outfit again. But I will take pleasure in reminding you of it. Often."

She laughs and is gone in a blur.

"Now, where were we, my Sookie?"


	8. Absolution

_2:30 a.m._

"You know, Eric. If she stakes you in your sleep, I won't be able to help you."

"You know, Pam… I seem to recall my gutters need cleaning."

She flinches.

"I like her. She's good for you."

"What do you know of it?"

"I can see the difference in you. Though you can't."

I huff and wave her away. She doesn't budge.

"I don't want to hear anymore on this subject." I know that won't be enough to deter her, but I can hope.

"What's on the menu for this evening?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? There's a nice redhead out front waiting around for you," Pam snickers.

"Why?"

"I guess word spreads. How am I supposed to know? I only work here." She rolls her eyes.

"Well, that can be remedied."

"No need. I was just making a statement of fact. Don't get pissy."

"Now you try my patience. I suggest you take care of the redhead. I should be going home now. No point in tempting…" my voice trails off as a knock on my door grabs my attention.

I look to Pam and she shrugs. I use my senses to determine who the intruder is. Nodding at Pam, I give her the go ahead to answer the door.

In steps a "redhead" encased in the tightest fitting red dress I think I've ever seen a woman slink into. I'm not sure how she's gotten into it, but I know exactly how she'll get out of it. I glance at Pam and she disappears from the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Well, to what do I owe this pleasure…?" I ask, licking my lips.

"I thought you might be hungry and wanted to offer you a snack. Was I correct in my assumption?"

_Oh yes… _


	9. Contention

_3 a.m._

Throbbing…

Slick…

Pounding…

Her heart races as I bend her over the arm of the couch. Her panties vanish in two seconds and I enter her in less. Her head is thrown back and I tug on the red tendrils as I thrust into her like I've never felt anything so magnificent in my existence. My name leaves her lips in a low, repetitious chant with each thundering stroke.

"Eric… Eric… Eric…"

A low growl builds in my chest as I feel her tighten around me. She begins to milk me of my essence and I cannot help but chant myself.

"Mine… mine… mine…"

With one final thrust she screams out and I tug just a bit harder on her "hair." The wig gets tossed aside as I flip her over to face me. Thrusting into her again, I stare into her blue eyes knowing this is perfect and right and good. Oh so good…

She lolls her head to the side and runs her fingers down the side of her neck. _Tease_. I lick my lips and bare my fangs but she doesn't flinch. She looks at me with so much lust and desire in her eyes and I give her what she wants.

_Bite…_

_Suck…_

_Thrust…_

The ultimate trifecta. We ride out our highs as we lay cuddled on the couch. I caress her hair; she twirls the tiny hairs on my chest between her fingers. Her heart beat sings to me like a lullaby in the night and I can only guess what is on her mind. She says nothing. Only mewling every now and again when I touch a sensitive spot on her scalp. It relaxes her and keeps me calm knowing my love is content.

"Now my lover, shall I take you home?"


	10. Addiction

_4 a.m._

I raise my nose as the air shifts and inhale deeply.

"Mmm…" rumbles through my chest and she stirs.

I don't want to wake her but I cannot help myself. The call of her blood is so strong that I have to physically restrain myself from going to her. I'm inhabited by this monster that only comes out on occasion. 'The Beast' Sookie calls it. I guess that is one way to look at it.

I watch as she tosses and turns, the sheets being pulled down to her waist revealing the smooth skin of her abdomen. I fight back the growl building in my chest and keep my fangs in check. How they want to penetrate her flesh…

My wife doesn't know that I'm here or that I'm indulging myself in other _proclivities_. It doesn't matter what I tell her; she won't believe me. More like she has no reason to believe me. I've never lied to her but she knows the man I used to be. To avoid fighting with her, I tell her what she wants to hear. The repetition has gotten old. I need her to snap out of her haze and try something new. I need her to believe me. Not only to believe me, but to believe in me. I need her to know she can trust that I would never do anything to hurt her.

I sigh and she stiffens.

"Hi, Eric…" she whispers.

I inhale deeply again, and lick my lips in satisfaction. The flavor permeating my senses shuts everything else off around me. I need… I want…

Taste…

Touch…

Indulge…

This is where I want to be. This is what completes me. The Beast be damned. I shall have what I desire.

But I'm not an addict…


	11. Indication

_3:45 a.m._

"Kiss me," I say, waggling my eyebrows.

"No."

"Bite me."

"You'd enjoy that more than me kissing you," she giggles.

"And?"

"And… I'm mad at you." She folds her arms against her chest, huffing.

"I know. But I still want you to bite me."

"Can you be serious for a minute, Eric?"

"I am being serious. I'm completely serious. Bite me. You'll feel better." I won't beg, but I feel I'm getting pretty damned close to it.

"There's the rub. Having your blood does make me feel better, but I don't want to feel anything but pissed at you right now."

"I need you to do it. We need to do something different here because it's obvious I can't change the way you feel."

"Do you want to influence my emotions?" She moves away from me, disgust written across her face.

"That's not what I said."

"Well, what did you mean? Because I thought you just said you can't change the way I feel which would infer that you want to influence my emotions."

"Now you're stretching. And don't be ridiculous. I can't fix what's bothering you because I don't know how. I'm trying to think of things that will help."

"Help you or me?"

Now I'm pissed. Why would she think this is just about me? I care more about her well being than she'll ever know.

"Do you doubt me that much?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, lover."

I know that I can never fix her issues when they are emotional. My blood can only heal the physical hurt. I still think it's worth trying but she's being stubborn, as usual. I can only ask and wait for her to decide she wants to do something different. Change is the only other thing we haven't tried.


	12. Predilection

_5 a.m._

"Eric?"

"Yes…"

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong."

I can tell he's not being entirely forthcoming. I don't want to push the issue, but he's been acting differently since last night. He usually wakes me and we talk or make love, but tonight, he climbs into bed and says nothing, again.

"I know you would never lie to me, so I believe you, but you don't seem yourself."

"Pam is causing me problems. Nothing for you to worry about…"

"If it's just Pam, I know you can handle it. But you didn't wake me. Have I done something to upset you?"

He finally turns to face me. Pulling me into his chest he says, "No, my love. You may infuriate me with your stubbornness, but you could never upset me. Now, go to sleep."

"Ah… so there is something you can't tell me about. Business?"

"Something like that. I think I will have Pam handle it. It's just…" he stops.

"Please, continue. I want to know what's going on."

He sighs. "Sookie, have you been feeling strange lately? Toward me?"

I think about it before answering. There's nothing out of the ordinary that happens, except for…

"Only on Wednesdays. I feel like if we could just skip over Wednesday, I would be happy."

"What's so special about Wednesday?"

"Don't you know?"

I can feel him shrug into the mattress. That does hit me as odd. He always remembers. Vampires don't forget anything. How could he not know about our weekly, repetitious argument?

"Am I missing something? What happens on Wednesday?" he asks.

"Eric, we argue every single Wednesday. The same thing, like clockwork. You come to bed, I ask you a question, you answer and… You really don't remember this?"

He shakes his head.


	13. Complication

_2:45 a.m._

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What would that be, Pam?" he drops his newspaper on his desk.

"Do you remember when you were visited by witches?"

He merely arches a brow and steeples his fingers under his chin. I know that means he's listening.

"Well, I may have had a slight altercation with one."

"An… altercation?"

"Yes. More of an exchange of words, possible pummeling, and um…" My words trail off as the look on his face goes from blank to pissed off.

"Will you get to the point?"

"Yes. I just thought you would want to know."

"Now I can tell there's something _more_ going on here. Spit it out or do I have to go about this another way?"

"Have you been noticing anything strange going on lately?"

"Pam…"

"You know, with you. Or Sookie."

"Pamela!" he roars. I shouldn't have mentioned Sookie.

"Don't be upset. It wasn't my fault, really." Don't kill the messenger comes to mind.

"_What _wasn't your fault?"

"I didn't know. I mean, how was I supposed to know? I thought we'd killed them all off. At least, their parents were killed; we took care of the other two…"

"What are you muttering about?"

"The Stonebrooks. Hallow and her brother. There's another one of them. The altercation…"

"You didn't?"

"I didn't… I didn't know."

"What did you do exactly?" He stands from his chair and I take a few steps back. I know I can't outrun him should he decide to come after me, but I _can_ get a good head start.

"Not another curse. Just tell me there isn't another curse," he sighs and shakes his head.

"Maybe? I'm looking for another witch to fix it. I only know that it affects—"

"Sookie…"

I nod.

"And you."


	14. Identification

_10:30 p.m._

I curl into his lap, my lips pressed to his neck. "Why don't we call Niall? I'm sure he can help."

"No."

"No? But what if he can—"

"I will not turn to a fairy for help. You remember what happened the last time you were involved with fairies? I won't let something like that happen again. Besides, he may have something to do with _this,_" he sneers.

I sit up to look him in the eye. "How can you say that? He wouldn't do this to me! He loves me."

"Or so he says. This not only affects you, Sookie. Did you not find it odd that I couldn't remember our arguments? Or that I react as if nothing is wrong when I should know that it is?"

"But I thought Pam said—"

"Pam can't be sure of anything. She _thinks_ she killed a witch. I'm inclined to think otherwise. No one would dare try that curse shit on me again. I think it's someone else. Something else," he sighs.

"I still say we should call him. At least feel him out to see if he knows anything. I can't help but think he could—"

He holds up his hand, cutting me off.

"Sookie, my love, you're great-grandfather left you here with no way to contact him again. I doubt he's keeping a sharp eye out on things from the other side either. There's no way to reach him."

"There's Claude. He's still Fae. I'm sure he can get in touch with him some way."

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes."

"We will try it your way. If nothing comes of it, then we do it my way."

He presses his lips to mine, gently. For a moment, I forget my troubles. Almost.


	15. Encapsulation

_6 a.m._

The dawn pulls at me like a child tugging its favorite toy from the grips of another's hands. I don't want to succumb just yet. I feel I am close to figuring this out but there is something I am missing. Maybe it's _someone_ that is the missing piece.

I've kept what I know from Sookie for as long as I could but she's aware now. She knows she isn't experiencing things as she normally would, and why. So here I am, trying to find a way to defeat this _bête noir_.

I can resist the pull for awhile longer. I have to. I'm so close. I push open the door to another darkened room and stop dead in my tracks. I cannot move any further. I almost feel weightless, suspended. A bubble of warm air surrounds me and I'm lifted off my feet.

I flail about as if my limbs are not my own and I hate this feeling of being out of control. I look around for my captor, not seeing anything at first. I close my eyes and inhale. Sweetness… my nose twitches at the sugary scent which hits my olfactory senses and I bare my fangs.

The growl that erupts from my chest seems muffled. I can't make out anything; no sound is heard throughout the room.

Sensory deprivation…

An eerie voice fills my mind. _Unfamiliar._

"You dare come in search of me? Must I teach you a lesson as well as the pretty one that came before you?"

I open my mouth to speak but no words escape. There's no sense to any of this but I will not give up. I need to stay awake…

I need to fight to keep… going but the… pull is… more than…

I … can…


	16. Incapacitation

_6 a.m. _

I awaken to an empty bed and silence. There's no sign of Eric. His side of the bed remains neatly made as if he hasn't touched it. I close my eyes to concentrate on feeling him. I breathe a sigh of relief once I feel his life force still thrumming away in the back of my mind.

What I find odd is I don't think I'm alone. I climb out of bed, grabbing my robe in my hand and sliding on my slippers. The minute I stand up I feel my weight shift to the left and my knees buckle. I hit the floor with a soft thud and feel as if someone's knocked me over the head with a brick.

The pain, the sensation, pulses like it has a life of its own. My breathing spikes, my heart races and I feel flushed. I try to regain my composure, but it's of no use. A burning courses through my veins and I feel the call of my love. It screeches with a high pitched wail that I not only hear, but feel. I raise my hands to my ears to silence the noise which is similar to that of a smoke detector going off.

I pull myself across the floor, feeling as if I'm crawling through drying cement. My limbs are almost lifeless as I struggle to reach the bedroom door. I don't know how long I have before I'm completely debilitated so I dig deep for the strength I know resides within me. With a growl, not unlike Eric's, I get to my knees and reach for the doorknob. When it begins to turn without my having touched it, I know I am in trouble.

I brace myself for whatever is to come.


	17. Revelation

_5 a.m._

I've been awake since the sun set. There's now an opaque smoke surrounding me within my bubble-like prison. I feel like I'm encased in a dense fog. The moisture pricks my skin like a thousand tiny needles.

My head aches as thoughts flash before my eyes, only they aren't my own. A face—familiar, but seemingly foreign to me, smiles. But it is not a typical smile. It is more like a revealing of teeth accompanied by a feral snarl. I act fast, thinking about what I want to know and the answer resounds in my mind like an echo.

"I should have known it was you. Why?"

"_Simple. If I turn her against you, she'll be more… how do you say? Cooperative? Willing? Submissive…"_

"She's never doubted me, not until this."

"_Ah… so there has been trouble in paradise as I requested? Lovely… How did you explain to her that you weren't feeding from others? She had to have smelled them on you. Even with her senses, human perfume is still noticeable."_

"I will have your head, ***."

I remain calm. I do not want him to know how much he angers me. I'm smarter than that. At least, I thought I was. How else could I explain walking into a trap like this? And my child? Our link seems severed and I don't want to think about what that could mean.

I try to push at my enclosure but it's useless as I remain paralyzed. The weight of the room feels heavy upon me and I slowly sink to the floor.

The air around me is now clear and my faculties return, one by one. Fingers wiggle, eyes blink, lips part. I just may have found my way out of here.


	18. Anticipation

_6 p.m._

This is unusual for me. I can tell he is in distress. His eyes move rapidly under his closed lids and I wait. Patiently.

A finger twitches; a hand opens and closes; lashes flutter.

I dare not touch him. The shock alone could be devastating. He swallows. The slow bobbing of his Adam's apple draws my eye to his throat. His lips part as his tongue darts out to wet them. The pink contrast to his stark white flesh burns into my memory.

Eyes flutter before opening. I smile. Confusion masks his face and I look on with apprehension. Waiting for his awakening. For him to ask questions.

"Sookie? You're… I'm… we are we?"

"Our bed. How do you feel?"

"I don't know. Not myself. What's going on?"

"Eric, honey you were… dreaming."

His only response is to raise his eyebrow. I smile, hoping to give him reassurance. He sits up slowly, his hand reaching toward my face. Fingertips smooth across my cheek, down my neck, across my chest. I nod.

"Dreaming? How?"

"You don't remember? I need you to think back to last night. You'd asked Dr. Ludwig for something to help you sleep."

Awareness crosses his face. His eyes brighten, getting wider as his memories come back to him.

"I couldn't sleep. I'd been up for a week straight and couldn't get to sleep at dawn. Does this mean I'm cured?"

"I think so. The dreaming was a side effect. I hope it wasn't anything bad."

"Oh lover, you were there, so it couldn't have been bad." He smiles finally, revealing his fangs.

"We should call the doctor, now that you're awake. She'll want to know details."

"I need to feel you. She can wait."

He enters, we move, passion ignites, crescendo reached. Bliss…


	19. Day Dreaming

"So, how are you feeling about things?"

He shrugs. "Confused. I don't like it."

"I'm sorry. Was it that bad?"

"Yes. The memories of things that have affected us in the past. They were all there. Fairies. Witches. _Pam_. I thought I'd lost you again."

I want to laugh at his mention of Pam, but realize the severity of his last sentence. "You know I'm not going anywhere."

"That's not entirely true. You're mortal. _I'm_ not going anywhere."

"Can we not have this discussion tonight, please?"

"You brought it up."

"I didn't. I said I wasn't going anywhere."

"Exactly. I'd feel better knowing that was a true statement."

"We're not talking about this." I pull away from him, leaning against the headboard.

"Why not? You don't get to shut me down because you're not in the mood to talk about it. We need to hammer this out once and for all."

"Fine. I don't want to be vampire. Ever. There. Hammered out."

"Stubborn."

"Maybe. But you're bullheaded."

"They mean the same thing."

"_Okay_, Professor Northman."

"How'd you know? I actually was a professor at one time."

"I'm sure. You are a master at bullshit. What'd you teach? Bullshit 101?"

"Very funny. No. European history."

"Oh."

He pulls me onto his lap. "I love you."

"That isn't some secret way out of an argument, you know. I know that you love me. Telling me when I'm pissed doesn't make me less pissed at you."

"You seem to be pissed quite a bit. I think you need to get laid. Might help you relax," he smirks.

I laugh and want to smack the smirk off his face, but settle for kissing him into silence.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Sookie."

"Let's hope we don't find out."


	20. Shower Time

The water splashes over us as we stand under the warm spray of the showerhead. His long blond mane clings to his shoulders and back, moving with each flex of his muscles. Watching his movements, I become mesmerized that he's here. With me.

Losing patience, I reach out to touch him, afraid he'll disappear.

"Lover, are you staring at my ass?"

"What? No… I was just um…"

"Of course you were. I don't blame you. Shall I wiggle it a little for you? Arch my back a bit?"

I slap his ass.

"Ooh, do that again. Harder this time."

"You are incorrigible."

"And yours."

"Well, that goes without saying."

He turns to face me, hands at the ready to wash my hair. A scalp massage and debilitating kiss later, I'm against the cool tile of the wall holding onto his shoulders for leverage. The concentration on his face is remarkable. He knows what spots to hit, how to hit them, and what happens as a result. With each of my moans, he smirks, knowing he's done a job worth being rewarded.

We soak the sheets of the bed as we writhe around on it, tangled up in each other. I grasp at his back, his shoulder, his arms—desperation screaming from my pores. I pull him to me, not wanting to let him go. Getting him as close as possible is my only concern. I want him even closer. Deeper.

He holds my gaze with his steady flow of thrusts and my eyes become wet. I kiss him with fervor, nipping at his lips hard enough to draw blood. He understands; he knows that I need him inside me in more ways than one. He flips us over so that I am on top.

"Bite."

I am his.


	21. Pillow Talk

"Sookie?"

"Yes, Eric."

"Have you changed your diet?"

"What do you mean?"

"You taste different."

I look up at him with a questioning glare. "Taste different how? Different good or bad?"

"Neither. Just… different."

"My blood you mean?"

"What else would I be referring to?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, do I really have to spell it out to you? You're over 1,000 years old. I'm sure you can take a guess."

"Lover, you always taste divine. There, and here, and ooh… here too," he says, placing delicate kisses to my neck, my lips and my breasts.

"I've been watching Dr. Oz and he had this holistic guy on that, apparently doctors don't want us to know about. Anyway, he mentioned these supplements and I—"

"Who is Dr. Oz? And what supplements? You don't need anything but my blood."

"Eric, you're blood is not a cure-all."

"Why isn't it?"

"Mine isn't either. My aunt Linda died from cancer and she had more Fae blood than I do. I can make sure I'm healthy. It's my right to."

"That's not what I'm saying at all. You will live long because of me, longer if you'd allow it," he sneers. "You don't get sick. And if you did, I would cure you."

"You can't cure a heart attack. You're blood can only do so much."

"I can cure the issue that causes the heart attack. Smart ass."

"Me?" I huff. "Oh no… Dr. Northman. Why don't you have your own show then, since you seem to know what cures the _poor helpless humans_?"

He sighs. "Here we go. I didn't call _you_ helpless."

"You didn't have to. I'm going to sleep. You've pissed me off," I say with a smile in my voice.

"Can't we at least snuggle?"


	22. The Eyebrow

"You know, lover…"

"Really? Don't you think we're a bit past that phase now?"

"What phase?" He cocks an eyebrow.

"The _lover_ phase. We're so much more than that now. Can't you call me something else? Baby, sweetie, puddin'?"

_Eyebrow._

"What?" I narrow my eyes.

_Eyebrow._

"Is there something wrong with me not wanting to be called _lover_ all the time?"

_Eyebrow._

"Will you stop with the eyebrow thing and say something?"

_Eyebrow._

"I'm not intimidated by your eyebrow raise."

_Eyebrow._ "Is that so? Lover."

"I mean it. You call me that one more time, I'm going to kick you."

_Eyebrow._

"You don't think I'm being serious do you? What do I have to do to prove to you I'm serious? Should I get it tattooed on my forehead? How about I get Mr. C. to draw up a contract which states explicitly that you cannot call me that pet name anymore?" I sit up, folding my arms across my chest.

_Eyebrow._

"Eric! Say something. I'm not in the mood for your bullcrap right now."

_Eyebrow._

I sigh. "Fine. I'm going to see if I can find someone else to talk some sense into you then. It seems Pam can get through to you when no one else can. I don't know why or how I put up with your… your vampire weirdness. You're being so weird right now, you know that?"

_Eyebrow._

"That's it. I'm calling Pam."

His lips twitch and he fights back a laugh. He pulls me to him and nibbles along my jaw line. I'm no longer pissed, but man do I want to be.

"Oh, THAT you think is funny?"

"You can have Mr. C. draw up the contract but I will still call you _lover_. Lover…"

I raise my eyebrow. "We'll see about that."


	23. Friendly Chat

"Do you have any allergies?"

"I'm allergic to bullshit. It gives me a terrible rash," I laugh.

"I'm sorry. I should know better, right?"

"Yes. I'm vampire. We don't have allergies. Why do you ask anyway?"

"I don't know. I just thought about getting you a gift and wanted to be sure it wouldn't irritate your skin or something."

"The only thing that irritates my skin is stubble. I don't have to worry about that though. How about you? Does Eric's stubble irritate your skin? He could shave, though it would just grow back."

"His stubble is fine. Doesn't irritate me. I like the feel of it."

"I bet you do. So what else do you like?" I lick my lips, teasing.

"So not going there with you, Pam."

"Why not? You started it. We're friends, right? We can learn things about one another," I smirk.

"Not when they are private. Or sexual."

"Ah… so you have boundaries. Well, I don't. Has Eric asked you to stop shaving yet? You know he doesn't mind body hair. In fact, he's used to it. The women in his day wouldn't have shaved. He gave me an entire history lesson that I really didn't―"

"Pam! I say this in the nicest way possible. Shut the fuck up. I do not want to hear about body hair or shaving or Eric all in the same sentence. Just, quiet. Please."

"No more talking, then?"

"No. Silence is golden."

"Who said that?"

"I don't remember. But it's true. Sometimes you talk too much."

"Oh… wait until Eric hears about this. The nonstop chatter box calling me talkative."

"You two talk about me a lot, huh?"

"I thought you wanted silence?"

"Now you want to clam up? I don't think so."

"Sorry. Following my mistress' orders."


	24. Smart Ass

"Can I ask what you mean by that?"

"You can ask. But it doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Are we really doing this? I hate when you take me so literally."

"How else am I supposed to take you, Sookie?"

"Be normal for once in your life."

"I'm far from normal. And my life is…"

"Right, right. Vampire. You're dead. I know that. Stop being an ass."

"I thought you liked my ass." He wiggles it for effect.

"You know…" I sigh, throwing my hands up.

"I know quite a bit. Is there something in particular you're looking for an answer to?"

"Yes. Why are you so high-handed?"

"Because I can be. Next question."

"Oh no. That's not an answer."

"It is answer. You didn't specify that a word count was required. What was wrong with my answer?"

"Too short."

"Much like someone we both know."

"Are you talking about me?"

"No. Someone who I'd rather not think about."

I think about it for awhile before knowing exactly what he's getting at. "Bill? You have an issue with him?"

"Yes."

"What is it? Or should I guess?"

"Whatever you'd like."

"Now you're really being an ass. I didn't bring him up but you don't want to talk about it."

"Pam really likes you. She doesn't like anyone."

"Changing the subject?"

"Yes."

"Figures. Did she tell you she likes me?"

"She did. She said you're good for me."

"Really? I had no idea. What made her say that?" My voice is laden with sarcasm.

"I do not know, but I think she's right in her assessment. You are good for me. In more ways than one." He waggles his brows and I sigh. Everything goes back to sex with him.

"Don't even think about it, buddy."

He lunges before I can move.


	25. Pardon Me

The coolness of his breath on my cheeks stuns me. I still haven't gotten used to the difference in body temperature. He's always so… cool. He makes me hot just by looking at me. A smile. An eyebrow lift. A faraway stare that doesn't seem so far away. He gets me like no one else has before and sometimes it's a little frightening.

"Sookie…" he whispers. I shiver as the cool tip of his finger trickles down my cheek, my neck…

"Eric…" my reply a breathy moan.

"Yield to me, Sookie."

I have to giggle as he uses the words I remember from a long time ago.

"I think I've yielded and am still yielding. Take me my Viking."

He smiles and dips his head to my breasts. His tongue twirls atop the lace of my bra and he sucks, gently. As he teases me, I pay him back, reaching down and stroking his hard length through his pants. Yes, two can play at this game. He knows what I want but insists on taunting me before giving it to me. He wants me to beg. But I won't. In fact, I think he'll succumb before I do.

"Mmm… Lover, I like the way you think," he purrs.

His hands shift from my shoulders, down my sides, finally resting on my hips. He pulls me closer, leaning into me, steadily teasing my nipple with his tongue. I wait for him to bite, to take of me as he will, but he hesitates. Faster than I can track, he hikes my legs up over his hips and I wrap them around his waist. His hands slide under my thighs, holding me up and I rotate my hips against him.

A gush of air blows by us and we pause.

"Oops."

"_Pam!_"


	26. Hard Headed

"What is it about me that intrigued you?"

"Your breasts," he hisses.

"Eric! I'm being serious. Aside from my telepathy, blood, assets…"

"Just you."

I sigh. "I know that. What about me do you like?" I say slowly so he understands.

"You are probably the most selfless person I know, or the most foolish. I haven't decided yet."

"Ha, ha! Not funny. I really want to know. I'm so attractive to Supes because of my precious Fae blood that I need to know there's more to me than that."

"It's not your blood. No one can infuriate me the way you can. Not even Pam." He winks at me and I smile.

"Okay. I get it. I just…"

"What, Lover?"

"Would you still have wanted me? I mean, in the beginning."

"Sookie, I think my desire for you has been nothing but evident."

"Right, or the fact that I was Bill's…" my sentence trails off in a whisper, but I'm sure he still hears me.

"Okay, first, he's a joke. Second, I could have taken you if I wanted. And third, really? You throw that at me?"

I'm laughing uncontrollably now and he shakes his head.

"I can't believe you would say that!"

"See, infuriating, like I said. But I wouldn't change a thing about you. Well, maybe one thing." He cocks a brow.

"We're not going there tonight, Eric."

"But that means we can talk about it again another night?" He kisses me, slow, deep, long.

"We'll see. If you're nice."

"Oh, I'm always nice," he purrs.

"That's not true and you know it."

"What I know is Pam interrupted us and I think we should finish what we started."

I hear his words but feel his lips, tongue, fangs along my collarbone, up my neck, across my jaw.


	27. Not That

"Pam."

"Yes, Eric."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"I'm already dead."

"Do you have a final death wish?" I sigh unnecessarily. Why I let her get to me like this… I'll never know.

"What did I do this time?"

"What you do every time. Do you know how to knock?"

"Of course. I just choose not to."

I cock a brow. "You will knock whenever this door is closed. Whenever any door you come into contact with that I may be behind is closed. You will knock."

She cocks a brow and we're in a faceoff. It is apparent she isn't taking this seriously and wants to challenge me. I lean forward in my chair and she doesn't move an inch.

"I see you aren't taking this seriously so you leave me no choice…"

"Eric. I will knock. Please don't make me wear that horrid maid's uniform again."

"Well, since you asked so nicely… I had my new day guy run out and get a bunny outfit for you. I figure at least one night here, out in the bar. Oh, I'll put you on door duty."

"Eric, please. I'll knock. I'll fucking knock on wood, don't make me wear a bunny costume in the bar."

"No. My mind is made up. You will wear it. You will pose for pictures. And you will smile. If I see that you aren't smiling, you'll be in that costume all week."

I can sense the anger coming off Pam in waves. I smile at her, showing her my pleasure at her acquiescing to my punishment. There isn't much she can do to avoid it and at least she'll never go without knocking on another door again.

"I don't like being cock-blocked, Pamela. You will learn this."

"It's not pink, is it?"


	28. My Schnookums

"Lover—"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, right. Schnookums…"

"Wait. Okay. Say it again."

"Why?"

"Pam asked me to get you on tape if I ever have the opportunity. She doesn't believe you'd say it."

"In that case… No."

"Come on… Eric, honey… please?"

"Lover, don't you realize by now that I always get my way. In everything."

The wink he gives me lets me know he's talking about something completely perverted and sexual. Now I know where Pam gets it.

"Fine but I _did_ hear you say it. Even if you try to deny it."

"Who will I be denying it to?"

"Pam, of course."

"Gah!" he scoffs.

"Right. Well, now that the fun's ended, what were you going to ask?"

"I don't remember now. I'm an old man."

"Pssh! You're what, in your early twenties?"

"Twenty-three when I was turned. Why Sookie, that makes you a… cradle robber!"

"I'm only twenty… um, seven? You're still older than me."

"Technically, yes. Physically, no. Cradle robber."

"Well, if I'm such a cradle robber then why don't you go find yourself a younger model?" I can't help but laugh.

"I _love_ older women."

"Okay. Now I'm going out. You're being silly."

"What more would you expect from your younger man?"

"Not much. You know, that explains why you're so interested in sex. You never got to mature. Most men don't reach full maturity until they turn fifty. Wow, you're like a little boy still."

"Now, Sookie…. let's not go there. Technically, you're a baby."

"So, then you're the cradle robber?" I raise a brow.

"I'm making Pam wear a bunny costume at the bar. And she has to pose for pictures."

"What? Can I come that night?" I laugh.

"Make sure to bring the camera."

"Nice subject change."

He smiles. "I know."

_Cocky._


	29. Never Again

So what I didn't knock. It's not like they were doing something I've never seen before. I mean, come on. Get a fucking room already. I don't complain about what Eric does in his office (it is his office) but he should lock the door.

Knock. Yeah, right.

I'll knock if I feel like it. This stupid fucking costume itches. It's annoying the hell out of my skin. I swear, if I didn't know any better he sprayed garlic oil in the lining. And I'm not smiling. I don't give a shit what he does.

Here comes Sookie with a big smile on her face. She's going to rub it in. I just know it.

"Hey, Pam." _Snap!_ "Can I get a picture with you? Make sure you smile nice and purty for me too!" she throws her head back as she laughs.

If she weren't Eric's, I'd snap her little neck. But I don't. What? She's teasing me and I don't like to be teased.

I pull my lips back from my teeth. That's all the smile she's going to get. Her arm goes around my waist and she leans into me. Well, this makes the whole ordeal _somewhat_ bearable. At least her, I like. These other breathers are really cramping my style. Standing at the door looking like the douche of the week is not how I like to spend my time. And Eric hung a picture of me in that maid's outfit right about where I'm standing.

"Thanks, sweetie! I'll be sure to tell Eric you played nice-nice. And hey, I'll try to get him to lay off. This is pretty bad. Even I would be embarrassed. You're handling this like a champ."

She almost makes me want to smile. Almost.

I poke my tongue out instead.


	30. Waiting in Vein

**A/N: This is for Eric's Renfield**

**

* * *

**

He lies motionless, completely dead to the world. Mine.

Just thinking about how he moves within me sends chills down my spine and makes me clench with unbridled desire. I rub my thighs together, looking for much needed friction. I am never satisfied.

I watch the small flicker of the candle's flame undulate in a dance for one. The amber glow of light washes over his face, giving his hair the appearance of spun gold splayed over the black satin sheets. I can't help but touch him. I reach out; my fingertips play along his hairline, tracing the tiny hairs down to his jaw line.

His lashes call out to me begging to be touched. They are so long and full, lying fanned across the tops of his high cheekbones, framing the straight line of his nose. They tickle my fingertips as I trace a pattern to the bridge of his nose, running my finger along it, stopping at the top of his full, pink lips. He is beautiful. And deadly. What lies beneath those lips have been used for things I don't want to think about.

Yet they are used to bring me so much pleasure.

His tongue, his fangs… My hips move of their own volition just thinking about what he does with his tongue. Fifteen minutes before he wakes up. I can't wait. I've never been more impatient for him to wake up than now. I need him. I want him to claim me, to take me and work me over until I'm close to blacking out.

I ache for him. The clenching continues and a tightening in my lower abdomen gives way to a fire that licks up my skin like a house set ablaze.

I count down the minutes until he rises.


	31. My Yearning

I yearn to hold my lover. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her into my chest and feel the warmth of her soft, tender body flow into me.

How she makes me yearn for the days of my youth. The days when my heart beat. The days when I could lay out in the sun. I yearn to be able to warm her with my embrace. To calm her with my breathing. To soothe her to sleep with my rhythmic heart beat. Alas, I cannot.

I don't dwell on it. She doesn't seem to mind, although a look crosses her face at times that makes me wonder. Does she wish I were among the living? Does she wish I could father her children? I don't ask. I don't want to know for fear of what her answer will be.

_Yes._

That one word would be my undoing.

She curls into me; her head nestling into the side of my neck. She burrows her nose into my cool flesh, giving it warmth with every breath she takes. I squeeze tighter, wanting to feel more of her. I adore her for who she is. For what she is. For what she is to become. But she fights me. She doesn't want this "life" I lead. She doesn't crave the possibilities of an eternity with me.

She is human. She has a choice. A choice that I was not given. Should she decide she can live without the rays of the sun, the pulsation of life coursing through her veins, the finality of being mortal, I will give her that sweet release.

She stirs in her sleep and I stroke the loose tendrils of hair from her face. Her beauty alone can bring me to my demise.

Yet, I yearn for her.


	32. The Lovers

Heart pounding. Pulse racing. Sweet, sensual scents permeate the air. Flesh upon flesh. Warm, cold, hot. Lips crash, arms grip, hands roam. Fingers linger, eyes gaze, words whispered.

A hard, long thickness penetrates the warm, tight depths of bliss. Grunts are met with moans. Teeth bite, tongues lick, mouths suck. All senses are heightened to the point of exhaustion. The colliding bodies roll together, not keeping to one place for too long. The bed, the floor, any flat surface will do.

The steady motion of love chugging along like a runaway train, getting faster, building to climax into an earth-shattering explosion of passion and lust.

Thrust… groan… stroke… moan… grind… grunt…

Sweat drips, tears fade, blood flows. Not a drop is wasted. The crimson tide carries the two away to an island surrounded by unreachable waters, in the middle of nowhere and everywhere.

Silence is broken as they are carried into unavoidable ecstasy. Murmurs of love fill the air in whispered breaths, echoing through the two quivering bodies. Words floating high into the heavens, only to come crashing back down to earth with a gentle thud.

_I love you… love you so much… lover… will never love another…only you…_

And they begin again. A bed creaks; sheets rustle; moans are uttered. The loving continues until one is called by the dawn into sleep. The other assumes the customary position, breathes slowing as her heart finds its fluid rhythm made only for slumber, eyes fluttering closed as the weight of them become too much to bear. The unspoken wishes, the quiet concerns and the deafening silence between them fall like petals from a wilting flower, to be discussed at another moment.

The promise of forever lingers like a voyeuristic shadow—watching and waiting.


	33. She Said, He Said

The love of my life.

_The reason behind all I do._

He moves. He thrusts.

_She arches. She clenches._

I want more and beg for it.

_She craves me and I give her what she desires._

I want him to love me.

_I love her with everything that I am._

He fills me to the brim driving me crazy with each shift of his hips.

_She surrounds me, taking all of me, caressing me with her innermost being._

I buck up to meet him, getting so close our limbs are intertwined and we are lost in the other.

_We are together, never wanting to be separated._

His blond hair, blue eyes, and moans all match my own.

_Our similarities completing the illusion of where she begins and I end._

He looks at me with so much love and adoration.

_She is all that matters to me and my un-beating heart flourishes with just a hint of her smile._

I sigh, taking him in.

_I breathe deep; her scent forever imprinted in the deepest part of my mind._

I never knew I could be so in love with one person like this.

_I never knew one person could consume me to the point of forever._

It scares me to think of ever being without him.

_I will do all that I can to keep her._

xxx

"So…"

"So…" he raises a brow.

"What's going on in that 1,000 year old mind of yours?"

"My secret."

"Hey! No secrets. We don't keep secrets."

"Says the telepath. You keep plenty of secrets."

"Not any you need to worry about," I sigh.

"Lover, you don't know how much I wish that were true."

"What do you mean?"

"Just let me hold you. I love the warmth of your skin against mine."

"Eric?"

"Shh…"


	34. Contemplating

I think too much. I know I do because I analyze things to the umpteenth degree before considering what my answer will be. This entire situation is just impossible to figure out with a simple yes or no. There's so much to consider. So much to think about.

I don't want to regret anything. I don't want to regret making a decision based on my imminent happiness that may lead to…

"What are you thinking about, Sookie?"

_Staying with you… _"Nothing. Just um, what I want for dinner."

He raises a brow. _Skeptical_. "You know I can tell when you're lying. Why don't you just tell me? Or should I kiss it out of you?" he smiles.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now. I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Life with you. Being with you for as long as I can."

"Do you mean…?" He looks at me with apprehension and I feel my eyes fill with tears waiting to be shed.

I shake my head and smile. "Not exactly, but just know that I'm thinking. About everything."

"Okay. I've been thinking we should go out."

Leave it to Eric to always know when to push something and when to let it drop.

"Like on a date?"

He nods.

"Where you taking me? Some place fancy?"

"Only the best for my lover." He wiggles his brows.

"It always gives me the chills when you say that."

"Lover," he purrs.

"You're evil."

"That wasn't what you called me last night." He smirks and I laugh.

"Don't make me throw something at you. I'm in a good mood."

"I know. I can feel it. But I can make you feel… even better."

"Do we have time before we go out?"

His eyes are hooded. He smirks. "We'll make time."


	35. Passion

**A/N: Thanks to Chipndalegal for the inspiration for this. xoxo**

xxx

The feel of his hand on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him, keeping me pressed against his chest, was what did it. I wrap my hand around his neck, needing his lips against mine. The craving is so overwhelming that when our lips touch, I moan into his mouth. A low growl erupts from his chest and his lips part, his tongue slowly making its introduction to mine. The soft pulses of licks turn into a frantic searching and tasting of the other.

His long fingers dig into the flesh of my sides, increasing pressure as we deepen our kiss. My knees begin to sway and one of his hands slips down to the back of my thigh. It lingers just at the juncture where the curve of my ass ends and he squeezes, just enough to make my body jerk in his arms. He mutters a curse and runs his tongue along the bottom of my lip. I take the few seconds to catch my breath.

Our foreheads touch and I peek out from under my lashes, meeting the most exuberant blue of his eyes. What's written in them is quite clear and I cannot wait until he delivers.

Seconds pass and I'm lifted to meet his mouth, my legs wrapping around his waist, hands tangled in his hair. His lips drop to my neck, gently sucking, nipping at the soft skin along the curve of my neck and shoulder. The feel of his fangs grazing along my shoulder makes me shudder in anticipation.

He's such a tease.

He knows what I want. Knows how badly I want it, yet he holds back. I can feel his hunger and groan. His eyes flash to mine before he smirks, returning his mouth to my waiting neck.


	36. The Tempest

**Desire**

It crushes me like the weight of the world crashing down around me. Her fingers tangle in my hair, tugging gently, keeping me where she wants me. I am happy to oblige. Her need to be taken washes over me with so much force I am pushed back. I plant my feet to keep from budging again as the surge of energy pulses through me.

**Hunger**

I lick at the pulse point along the side of her neck, wanting to taste her, wanting to be inside of her in every way. She utters words of affection as my hands float over her body teasing, tantalizing, titillating. Her hands slide down my stomach to the belt of my jeans. I shudder at her touch. Something I will never get used to.

**Lust**

Our clothes are shed. We fall onto the bed, not caring about anything but expressing our love without words. We move together flawlessly. My lover and I are one in every way that matters. As I move deeper her moans reverberate through my being. Her legs shift up as I throw them over my shoulders, plowing ahead, giving her my all. The sounds of flesh upon flesh echo throughout the room, pulling me out of my head into the here and now. This is where I want to be. This is where I need to be. In her. With her.

**Feral**

A surge of animalistic fervor breaks through and I spread her thighs wider, pound faster, thrust deeper, groan louder. Sparks of delicate urgency ignite the room in flames of sexual desire. She drives me to completion and the roar that leaves my mouth sounds like one that is not my own.

Boundless as the wind. Hungry for more. Seeking that which is untouchable. Clinging to her tightly.


	37. The Ultimatum

"Stay with me."

"Uh, we live together you big dummy."

The look in his eye was not one of amusement. He is serious. About what though, I don't want to know.

"Stay. With. Me."

"Eric, honey… I don't understand—"

"I don't want to lose you, Sookie. Not now. Not later. Not ever. Do you understand that?"

I nod. I lick my lips, waiting for my mouth to open and say something. Nothing comes out.

"I know how you feel about becoming vampire. I know how you feel about watching everyone you love pass away. But you don't know how I feel about watching you, over time, fade away. I don't want that. I want you with me. Always."

I sigh. "I … I don't know what to say."

"Yes. That's what I need you to say. Nothing else. Just yes. It doesn't have to happen right this second. I just need to know that it _will_ happen. That you _will_ stay with me. Please."

Without my knowing it, tears roll down my cheeks as I listen to Eric's deepest thoughts being exposed, one by one.

"Sookie, I didn't have this choice, and I already promised you I wouldn't make it for you. This is the once and for all conversation. You give me an answer now and I'll never ask you again."

I swallow, hard. My mouth feels like I haven't had water in a year and I feel lightheaded. It isn't an ultimatum but I feel backed into a corner. But if I give him an answer now, we won't talk about it again.

"If I answer you now and its no, will you still love me the same?"

"My love for you will never change. I want the time to prepare myself."

"I need time. Just… time."


	38. Indecision

See, my side of things is complicated. I am the happiest I have ever been. Yet when I think about what that means, how I've come about it, it gives me cause to think. I don't regret. The intensity of the situation can be a bit overwhelming at times but I love where I am.

It's interesting that I can be in trouble one minute, enclosed in happiness the next, then swamped with confusion and doubt. There's never a dull moment, that's for sure. I just want to live and love and be loved. No pressure, no rules, no choices. Just being. Being as I am and as I want to be.

Alive. Breathing. Living.

I see his side of things. I know his argument all too well. I don't think one is better than the other but I do think time is of the essence. It's not something I have tons of, but he does. So what do we do? Do we allow nature to take its course, or do we intervene? I once asked Gran if she thought Jesus would like vampires. I think about that quite a bit. With me making the choice to become one, would He still like me?

That's the real difference here. Making the choice versus having it made for me. Eric would never make it for me. He's already promised that. But if I take matters into my hands and decide that I want him to kill me and transform me into the very beings that have turned my life upside down. Well, what does that make me? Foolish? Stupid? Ironic?

The implications of life as a vampire are impressed upon me every day of my life. Life. My life. Mine. I'm in control of it.

I have free will. To choose.


	39. Humans

**A/N: This is what I came up with nbc24. Hope you like! xoxo**

xxx

Sookie is just… not your typical human. She doesn't irritate me nearly as much as the fangbangers who crowd my bar with their pathetic devotion to everything vampire. If they weren't necessary for business, I'd restrict them from even entering Fangtasia.

Pam already considers them to be a nuisance and I'm beginning to agree. But I can't really think of them that way. My Sookie is one of them. I used to _be_ one of them. I haven't considered what that means in… let's just say a very long time. The mere fact that they are food for my kind, well, I think that proves my point.

I watch as their eyes graze over me. Their thoughts are clear without the need for telepathy.

Sex.

It oozes from their pores like poisonous gas threatening to overwhelm my senses.

"Hey schnookums."

"Pamela, if you value your undead life, you will never refer to me in that ridiculous fashion, ever again."

"Touchy tonight, are we?"

"Yes." I flick my eyes in her direction to show her just how much I'm not interested in her fun and games this evening.

"Things are not well with Sookie?"

"Sookie and I are, fine."

"You don't have to bite my head off. I believe you. You know you can talk to me about anything, Eric. I'm always here for you. And I'll be respectful."

I nod. I don't have the words to express what I'm feeling at the moment and I think Pam sees that.

She gets up and walks back toward the front door, and I continue to sit, enthralling and all that. I wish Sookie were here with me but I love going home to find her waiting in bed for me. The thought of her not being there is what kills me.


	40. Daddy Issues

**A/N: Thanks to the lovely luvvamps for the suggestion. xoxo **

xxx

As my hand smoothes over the silken skin of her stomach, my mind flashes and I imagine her belly swollen, rounded with my young. I pull my hand away so abruptly, her eyes flash open.

"Why'd you stop, baby? That felt good."

_Baby._

If only she knew that's exactly what I was thinking about—why I pulled away. Just for a moment I wanted her to be pregnant with my child. If I could change things… if I could be human for one night, one night of pleasure, filling her with my seed in the hopes that we could create.

_Baby._

"I didn't want to wake you, Lover."

"I wasn't asleep. Keep rubbing," she smiles at me but I don't respond in kind. "What is it? You look, well, pale. What's wrong?"

"Do you ever wish you could bare my children?"

"Um, I try not to think about it."

"But you have? And if we could have them, you would be willing?"

"Of course. Where's this coming from?"

"I don't know. I was thinking when I touched your stomach, how you would look pregnant. I would do it, you know. If I could. I would impregnate you. I would want that."

She looks incredibly sad and I feel like an ass for saying anything. She reaches her hand up to my face and pulls back a bloody finger. My tears. I hadn't realized I was weeping. She pulls my face to hers, her tongue tracing up my cheeks, clearing away the evidence of my tears. She sighs heavily and pulls me into her embrace. I've never felt like a failure in anything. But this… this weighs heavily on my mind.

"Eric, love, I didn't know you thought about that."

"I'm so sorry, Lover."

"Don't apologize, baby. We'll be okay."


	41. Payback

**A/N: Short reprieve from the angst. Back to our regularly scheduled angstdom next chapter. xoxo**

xxxx

"You know, Sookie, I think we owe Eric a little payback. Me for the garlic in that fucking bunny costume and you for the constant bullshit I know he puts you through. I used to live with him, so I know."

"I don't want to do anything to piss him off. It'll backfire and you'll suffer his wrath, not me."

"What's this? You care about my feelings? Pssh! Listen, this is what I want to do…"

Pam leans over and proceeds to whisper her evil plot into my ear. I can't help the smile that graces my face as she does and we set her plan in motion.

I knock on Eric's door and go in when I hear his whispered, "Enter."

Pam grabs my hand and squeezes as we cross the threshold.

"Eric. I have a confession to make."

He cocks a brow, waiting.

"Sookie and I are in love. We've tried to deny our feelings, but…" I squeeze Pam's hand hard enough to hurt it, but she's vampire and doesn't flinch. I bite the inside of my jaw to keep from laughing. Eric looks us over as Pam prattles on and his expression flattens out.

"Kiss her then."

My eye twitches and I pray he doesn't see it. I hesitate for a second too long and Pam grabs my face to pull my lips to hers. Eric is out of his seat and between us in half a second and I breathe a sigh of relief. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love Pam but I'm not willing to kiss her to make Eric believe our ruse.

"Just like I thought. Pamela, you had me going for a second but my Lover is 'strictly dickly' as I've heard her say. Nice try."

"This isn't over, schnookums!"


	42. Selfish

**A/N: Based on a few words from the lovely luvvamps. Thanks! xoxo**

Xxxx

She sputters a bit, her words coming out in a flurried huff. "You are the most… selfish man, person… vampire I've ever known!"

_Selfish_. That's what she called me. I'm not fucking selfish. I just have my best interest at heart as most people do. Except when it comes to Sookie, I put her first.

I bite back my laugh and smirk. "So?"

"You don't deny it?" She crosses her arms over her chest, taking on that all too familiar stance of 'I am woman, hear me roar' that gives me the warm and fuzzies.

"Why would I? I _am_ selfish. But not when it comes to you. You of all people should know that. Besides, I would refer to my behavior as 'high-handed' as you've consistently reminded me."

"Right. You're also delusional."

"Is that really what you think?" I say through gritted teeth.

"Yes. I don't appreciate being issued ultimatums."

My tone is cool as ice. "Of course, because you need time. The strange thing is, that's exactly what I'm offering you. Time. An endless supply of it. But for some reason you seem to—"

"I can't just say yes without thinking about it. I know you think it's a no brainer, but this is my life."

"And mine. My life with you. Our lives, Sookie. There's nothing selfish in that."

She drops her arms and I open mine, beckoning her to me. I hold her close, soaking up the tears she sheds with my shirt. I should label myself her personal handkerchief as well. Pam would think that's funny. I sigh, shaking my head, ready to say something but think to hold my tongue. I run my hand over her back, trying to put my feelings into the simple action.

So how could she consider me selfish?


	43. Acceptance

"If I agree, what does that mean? You'll be my maker. Are you okay with that? I don't know if I'm okay with that. You'll have power over me that I can't do a thing about."

"Is that what concerns you? You won't be able to be so stubborn. I'll certainly make you heel should the opportunity arise." He says it with a smile, but I know better.

"You know what I mean. It was you who told me vampire relationships don't last. What makes you think ours would be any different?"

"We're bonded. And I don't know if our relationship will be any different. Call it wishful thinking." He actually pouts.

"I don't think that's enough for me, Eric. I want guarantees."

"I can guarantee that I will love you until my final death. I can guarantee that I will always want you, cherish you, be faithful to you—"

"About that. Faithfulness. We'll need to feed from others."

"There are other options."

"Options that you can live with?" I cock my brow.

"Of course, or they would not be options. Sookie, you have to know that I've thought of every possible scenario and I can think of nothing that will deter me from having you forever. That is what I wish."

"That is what you wish? Well look, this isn't a Dr. Seuss book. I don't have a wish dish for you to wish upon, so how about we keep this in our realm of thinking. Maybe I won't need to be turned. I may live longer because I'm partially Fae."

"And you may not. I don't want to risk it." The sadness in his eyes crushes me.

"This isn't something that can be undone."

"Why would you want to undo it?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too, my love."


	44. Separation

**A/N: For the lovely luvvamps. Keep the suggestions coming! xoxo**

xxxx

Sookie would do anything for those that she loves, so why not me? I don't question her devotion to me but I've seen her risk her life for countless others. Like Bill. Although, I did ask her help in that case. I'm sure my mentioning torture had nothing to do with her decision. She did it because she loved him, right? Also, she took care of me when she didn't have to. I would like to think it was because she loved me. Well, maybe not at first, but eventually. I know I grew to love her more because of it.

She isn't selfish, so why the hesitation? I would make her happy. I would do whatever she asked, and then some. So why doesn't she want to spend eternity with me? I know I won't want to live without her. I know I can't fathom the thought of the two of us being separated.

"What are you thinking about? You've fallen into downtime while I was talking to you. Do I bore you?"

"No, of course not. I'm sorry, Lover. Just the usual vampire bullshit. Do you need anything?"

"Just you."

"Really? And how would you have me?"

"Don't you waggle your brows at me. I didn't mean like that," she laughs as I tackle her to the bed.

"I have no control over my brows. They are yours. They bend to your will, as does the rest of me."

"Now _that_ I find hard to believe. But… if I did this…" she kisses my neck, "that would cause what to happen?"

I growl. "Oh, I think you know exactly what will happen."

"Mmm… and if I nibble here…"

My fangs drop and there's no more conversation. I think I may be going about this all wrong.


	45. Bonds

**A/N: TeaCupHuman, here's your blurb about bonds. More to come. xoxo**

xxxx

I've often wondered about Eric and Pam's bond. I know according to her he's a good master (I shudder at the word) and she's happy with him. But Pam is a special person, er vampire. She's taken to vampirism as if it were her destiny. She doesn't miss being human. I wonder if that had anything to do with Eric treating her a certain way.

If he'd been cruel to her as Appius was to him, would she feel the same? For that matter, I know Eric would do everything to assure I was comfortable with the change and living my new life. But our bond—would it be severed? Would we have to start from square one or would it strengthen? He doesn't really know as humans and vampires who have a blood bond are few and far between. Or don't stick around once that bond is broken.

"Ah, my lover. Where is your mind? You didn't hear me calling you?"

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about your relationship with Pam. Would we be like that?"

"I choose to think we'd be better. We are already bonded."

"Tell me more about what you think will happen with us."

"Sookie, are you asking because you want to stay with me?"

"I'm asking just to ask. I like to be informed before making a life changing decision."

"Well, this is new. You've always been Miss-act-now-ask-questions-later." He cocks a brow.

"True, which is why I'm not doing that now. I'm learning from my mistakes."

"Mistakes. I've made plenty of those and I don't want to do that with you. How about we backburner the discussion and concentrate on living now?"

"I like that idea. I'd rather we be engaged in other activities anyway."

"Is that so? Like what?"

"Come here."


	46. Bonding or Dear Pammy

**A/N: Thank you luvvamps for the suggestion! xoxo**

xxxx

"Sookie, I read a Dear Abby column which said you should cleave to your husband. You know, that whole two become one nonsense."

"What _are_ you talking about, Pam?"

"Oh, just the fact that you seem reluctant to be turned. I mean, why wouldn't you want to live forever with Eric? At least you know the sex will never be boring."

"Pam!"

"What? It's the truth. I should know," she smirks.

"Okay, see that right there is why I'm not talking about this with you."

"But I'm your best bet. You have questions I can answer. You want to know how it is to be his child, right?"

I nod.

"In the beginning it is amazing, exciting, like nothing you'll ever experience. And not just the sex. Being with Eric was just what I needed. He took me places I'd never been, showed me things I could only dream of, and gave me life anew."

"So why did you part ways?"

"I wanted to strike out on my own. Do my _thing_, as it's called. If you can relate it to a human parent/child relationship, you will understand better."

"But that doesn't make me feel any better about it. I wouldn't want to eventually need to get away from Eric."

"And you may not. You two have something Eric and I didn't. You are already bonded. That may make all the difference."

"He mentioned that, but he doesn't know for sure."

She holds my gaze. "What are you afraid of?"

I pause before answering. "That I won't be myself. That I won't like being vampire. That he won't still want me."

"Ah… now we get to the truth. Sookie, Eric loves you. Do you realize how unusual that is in itself?"

I do but is that enough?


	47. Bonded

"Eric, you can't fuck her into submission. You do know that, right?"

"I can try," I laugh.

"Right. Like she'll just change her mind because you've given her a mind blowing orgasm."

"That sounds about right."

"You're kidding yourself if you believe that."

"I need something to believe."

"Talk to her. She needs reassurance."

"Look at you. Handing out unsolicited advice. You should be more careful, Pamela."

"Are you feeling threatened, Eric? Measly old me getting under your skin? Now that doesn't sound like the Eric I know. I mean, the Eric who made me wouldn't be swayed so easily."

I cock a brow. "You try my patience. And my love for you."

She places a hand over her un-beating heart and feigns hurt. "Now I am wounded. I am only trying to help. I can talk to her for you."

"Stay out of it. And how do you know what's going on with me and Sookie anyway?"

"I have ears that work perfectly. And I'm nosy."

"The latter is more like it."

"Again with the insults, O Great One," she bows her head.

"Don't you even think about it."

"What, schnookums? I didn't hear you."

"That is why I don't tell you anything."

"Would schmoopsie be better? I kind of like the way that rolls off my tongue."

"You keep it up and you'll be waiting for your tongue to grow back."

"Touchy, are we? I know it's not for lack of sex. You're really worried she won't choose life with you, aren't you?"

The somber tone to her voice is the only indication I have of her sincere concern. I sigh and shake my head. No longer interested in the conversation, I turn back to my laptop, and my list. Sookie wants reassurance, I'll give it to her.


	48. Breakfast

"Breakfast for dinner?"

"I just had a taste for waffles and I thought I'd be done before you got up."

"Hmm… mind if I join you?"

"Of course not, but you'll have to wait until I'm finished before you eat."

"I'm a great multi-tasker, and I was hoping I could feed you," he purrs.

"Oh. Okay."

He takes the fork from my hand and pierces an already cut piece of waffle. He holds it up to my lips and they part at his insistence. My lips close over the tines of the fork and he watches as I consume the fluffy confection. I lick my lips once I'm done and he asks if I want more. I nod and he readies the next piece. Fork to my lips, my tongue darts out to catch a bit of syrup that is about to fall, and his eyes glaze over as I consume the sweet droplet.

He puts the fork down, his finger moving up my chin to my lower lip catching the syrup. He leans his head down, takes my lip into his mouth and runs his tongue over it, slowly and with precision.

"Mmm… sticky and sweet just like I like. But not as sweet as you, Lover."

I shiver runs through me. My lips ache to have his mouth pressed against them again. He takes his syrup covered finger and holds it up for me. I open my mouth, taking it in, running my tongue around the tip, sucking gently. A growl reverberates in the back of his throat as he leans forward, devouring my lips and tongue in tandem with his hands exploring the waistband of my panties.

My panties vanish. His pants drop. Legs spread, he plunges. My head thrown back he bites savoring my sweetness.

Perfection.


	49. Touchy

**A/N: The lovely Nbc24, my thoughts on Eric and touching, LOL. xoxo**

xxxx

The coolness of his touch always reminds me of spring—the warmth of the sun washing over my skin, a cool breeze billowing around me causing tender wisps of hair to cradle my cheeks. The scent of coming rain awakens my senses and I breathe deep, locking it in my mind for safekeeping. The gentleness of his fingers running along my skin leaves goose bumps in their wake. But I crave it.

_I've seen the way Eric reacts to others. He doesn't like to be touched. He can appear violent and put out by others who vie for his attention. So why not me? Once upon a time he didn't know me but he wanted me. Was it my looks? My white dress amongst the dark colors of the bar? Or was it something else?_

His thumb traces circles around my nipple, causing the already tight bud to harden and ache for more than he's giving. A shuddering breath escapes my lips and he preens. His fangs drop in an instant and the piercing of my flesh tingles throughout my body, licking up my skin with a slow burning intensity at each pull he takes. I melt into him, my bones liquefying, turning me into a puddle at his feet.

_He didn't dare touch me then. He only looked, tried to call me to him. Even though he couldn't get into my mind, he was already a part of me. I hadn't forgotten him or how I felt around him. How different would things have been if I had fallen prey to his whims? Had I allowed him to touch me, would he have burned himself into my memory, causing me to yearn, long for, want him more than I do now?_

His fingers continue to taunt—touching, teasing, taking.


	50. Touché

The rough pads of his cool fingertips dance across her warm flesh in a pattern meant to titillate. She arches her back, her head lolling to the side, as he applies more pressure in the places that she needs it most. The ache is almost too much to bear and he smiles as he knows just how close she is to being consumed. His ministrations are relentless as whispered chants of his name cause him to yearn for more. Hunger ripples through his limbs making every brush of her skin against his exquisite. But he's not done yet. His touch sets her off.

The heat emanating from her depths call out to his cool hardness. Her hand strokes up and down his burgeoning thickness, waiting to be claimed by her. She twirls her finger around the tip, moaning as he growls and watches her. His eyes follow her hand as it moves closer to the base of his shaft. She lies back, pulling him with her, guiding him where he wants to be. The blunt head of him meets resistance—but not being swayed, he pushes forward until admittance is achieved. Her hand remains for the briefest of seconds, her touch sending waves of liquid fire through him.

The joining of the two floods the room with a cacophony of moans, groans, grunts and gasps. Fingers intertwine, legs collide, and tongues brush—all resulting in stimulation that surges through their veins, burning hotter and hotter as an ignitable passion combusts, waiting to explode.

The soft stroking of fingers through hair, circles being rubbed into sweaty skin, the tickling of stubble against silky, smooth skin. It all resounds into unspoken words; implications which can only be felt; loving caresses lending themselves to utter what is left unknown in one single touch.


	51. The List

"My list of why Sookie Stackhouse (Northman) should become vampire. One, because I wish it."

"Yeah, that's a great reason. Are you serious with this?" she laughs.

"Don't interrupt, Lover. There's more. Two, because I asked nicely."

"Okay, that's not a good reason."

"This is my list. You promised to listen, so shut up and listen." She folds her arms over her chest and glares. "Please. See, nice. Three, when she tires of me Pamela will be available for pestering."

She scoffs. I look up from my list, cocking my brow. She makes a motion for me to continue.

"Four, I think she will make an excellent vampire. Five, the sex. Just think of it, no need to breathe, rest, take bathroom breaks. Imagine the possibilities."

"I was waiting for that one actually. This is very entertaining. Keep going, please," she giggles.

"Okay, where was I? Oh, yes. Six, it is best for her safety and health wise. Seven, my eternity will be pointless without her in it." I look intently at her, no longer needing my list. "Eight, I need her. Nine, I only want what's best for her and I think it's best she stay with me. Always. Ten, I can think of no better reason than the love we share and the bond we have created. Sookie, I know this may not be a priority to you, but should something happen to me—let me finish—should something happen to me, I would want you to be able to protect yourself. You've said already you don't want to outlive your family, but I don't want to outlive you." _I won't._ "Just think about it. And if nothing else comes of this, I will be sure to shower you with love. For as long as I'm allowed."


	52. Redolence

It lingers long after my lover's presence is no longer felt. I'll never tire of it. I will remember it until time becomes no more.

It is what alerts me to her proximity.

It is what sends chills down my spine. It excites me. And all it takes is one whiff.

The air conditioning unit starts up and a billowing gust of coolness carries on it the perfume I savor. The diversion is enough to alter my train of thought to my tenacious hunger. It becomes my Achilles heel. Her floral bouquet draws my senses to it with optimal precision. I drift instinctively toward it, only needing to be aware of her. She calls to me like a siren's song but without an utterance of sound. My heart aches at the thought of never having found such perpetual happiness.

I inhale deeply, filling my lungs to capacity with the sweetness that only she possesses. My nostrils flare and twitch as the familiar aroma permeates my clothing, my hair, my skin. I want more of it yet can only have a limited amount.

I want to bathe in her essence and never be free of it. The warmth it exudes is enough to light a fire in my very soul. The slightest shift of her hair against my nose sends a wave of desire crashing down on me. I float away on the sea of delectable rapture created by her existence.

Her scent is carried in everything—the sheets, the room, the house. Inescapable. There is nothing that can compare because it and she is the ultimate. The one thing I would suffer a thousand deaths for.

I carry it with me. Not in my pocket or on a piece of fabric, but within the makings of my being.


	53. Taste

The sweetest wine does not even compare. She is the premium vintage that connoisseurs search for. There is nothing that coats the tongue and tastes more divine than my lover's liquor. Sometimes I can be _greedy—_taking just a little more than I should—but it is unavoidable. If I were a weaker vampire, I would replete myself on her opulence. She is that intoxicating.

The longing I feel when she allows me to pierce her flesh is unexplainable. The tingle in my fangs as they close the gap between us shocks me into an abysmal plane. The contentment she brings me is repaid in the only way I know how.

I prepare her for penetration with distraction. My tongue laves at the sensitive skin of her breast while my fingers slide into the wet warmth between her thighs. They work in tandem, building up her momentum to fever pitch. The scent of her arousal works its way through me and I can taste _it_ as well.

_Ambrosia._

I strike just as she reaches her peak—the pain nullified by pleasure.

Her hands seek out my hair, holding my head to her, keeping me in position. With each mouth-filling pull I take more of her into me. She cries out in ecstasy and jerks my wrist up to her mouth. I relax my limb, giving her complete control over it and me. She takes me into her in a similar fashion and I shudder at the dual sensation of her mouth on me and my mouth on her. The continuous flow between us strengthens our tie, increasing our sense of the other tenfold.

Jubilation sets in; exhaustion overwhelms; a high unlike any other takes up residence. We curl into one another, never to be separated. Our joining unbreakable.


	54. Sent

"You know she was sent to you."

"Who?"

"Really, Eric. Must we spell everything out for you?"

"Apparently. Quit being obtuse and speak plainly." Pam is never usually _this_ difficult.

"She was meant for you. Good for you. Probably more than anyone would have guessed."

"What's your point?"

"She needs your protection."

"From what?"

"Not what but _whom_. If only that idiot Compton hadn't gotten to her first," she mumbles.

I cock a brow, my interest piqued. "Okay, I've entertained your nonsense for long enough, Pamela."

"Well that's where you're wrong, Northman."

"Pam?" I lean forward in my chair, ready to pounce.

She shakes her head and I get the strangest feeling that I haven't been talking to my child at all. There could only be one explanation.

"Brigant?"

She smiles wickedly and winks. A flash of light nearly blinds me and I shield my eyes from the illumination. The rest of the night seems a blur as I find myself stumbling into my day chamber. The exhaustion that sweeps over me is most unusual. Vampires _do not_ get tired. We may weaken but only when there is silver around or in the rarest of cases—draining. I know I've not been drained and there is no silver on my person.

I strip down mindlessly and fall into bed. My surroundings are familiar to me but there is something missing. _Her…_

I try to fight the pull of sleep that is coming over me but I am helpless against it. If I didn't know any better, I would say the dawn has crept up on me. I'm positive it is still night. My eyelids are heavy and close of their own volition. The darkness takes me and I succumb to it without a fight.

I awake in my office, alone.


	55. Déjà vu

A/N: So begins the tale I weave for the lovely ILoveVikings. xoxo

xxxx

I sit at my reserved booth in Fangtasia watching the countless throngs of writhing, horny humans surrounding me. They live for the attention I give them. A glance here, a smile there and they are in heaven. But not her.

The blonde that enters the room with one of the newly registered vampires in my area catches my attention and holds it. I've not seen a vision like her in ages and the sight of her shoots straight to my lower appendage. I discreetly adjust myself as she and the dark haired vampire approach me. I sense a little apprehension from her, but not fear. That is quite unusual.

She opens her mouth to speak and the most glorious sound invades my ears. I find myself commenting on her saccharine nature. I have never experienced déjà vu but the taste of those few words on my lips is very familiar. Her response strikes a chord in me and I feel a tug in the center of my chest.

_I know this._

She accepts my invitation to be seated and I hold out my hand to guide her into my booth. The moment our fingers touch my mind is flooded with a barrage of images. She and I in a house not far from here; wrapped in black satin sheets; enjoying the comfort of one another in a shower.

_Impossible!_

She smiles sweetly at me and sits, never taking her eyes from mine. Momentarily, she turns to the vampire and says, "I thank you for accompanying me here tonight, Mr. Compton. But I can make other accommodations to find my way home. Goodnight."

His lips twitch as he fights to keep his face from turning into a full out scowl. He looks to speak but I silence him, bidding him adieu.


	56. Trust

I study her curves as she sits, watching me with apprehension. Her stance never wavers and she speaks with such confidence that I fear she must not know the true nature of vampires. This intrigues me more than I care to express. I have yet to let go of her hand and she makes no movement to separate herself from me. She must have felt the same thing I did when we first touched. I long to feel the softness of her skin along other parts of my body, but we have plenty of time for that. Right now, we need to talk. There are questions I have that only she can answer.

"Miss Stackhouse, would you accompany me back to my office. We can speak more… privately there." I fight to keep my lips from twitching. A smirk waits to reveal itself.

She nods her assent and rises from the table as I usher her back to my office. She stops me in the hall and whispers into my ear that we must leave the bar as the police are on their way.

"Please, you have to trust me."

"If this is a trick, you will be the one to regret it, not me."

She nods in understanding. Taking her at her word (though I'm not sure why) I whisper Pamela's name and she is at my side in an instant. I explain to her the situation and she merely raises a brow. She knows better than to question me, even if I seem unsure myself. We dart out the rear club door and hop into my waiting Corvette.

This night is definitely looking up. I would question this lovely golden flower more but I have a feeling I already know the answer to what I want to know.


	57. Recognition

Speeding along the highway, my mind is running a mile a minute. I find myself exiting at Bon Temps and I don't know why. Not much has been said since we've left Fangtasia, but Pam has been giving me the evil eye. It's possible she's pissed that Miss Stackhouse is sitting on her lap and I've told Pam to keep her hands to herself. Or because I threatened to separate her from any limb that would by chance grope any part of her anatomy. The look on Pam's face when I said that spoke volumes. I just laughed.

"How did you know where I lived? I didn't tell you."

"Maybe the same way you knew the police were coming into my bar."

She looks away with a slight blush on her cheeks. The creeping pink that slowly colors her tanned skin sparks recognition in me. I catch her scent as she shifts to get more comfortable and my nostrils flare as it hits me. She has the sweetest flavor emitting from her person and I'm willing to do anything to sample it. But not now. Pam is in the car. She would want to partake and I'm not prone to sharing.

We pull up to a farmhouse set back from the main road and I feel a twinge of something in my mind. _I've been here before._

"Well, thank you Mr. Northman for the ride. I would invite you in but I'm afraid my Gran may have one too many questions that I'm not sure I can answer tonight."

"It was indeed my _pleasure_, Miss Stackhouse."

"Sookie. Please."

"Sookie," I purr. Even her name on my lips causes an ache between my legs.

_Mine._

"I will see you again, Sookie. Very soon," I whisper.

Pam sneers, "What are you hiding?"


	58. Inquisition

"Seriously, is there something I should know?"

"Whatever do you mean, Pamela?"

"Don't play coy with me, Eric. What's up with the blonde? She's human. She's food. You're acting weird around her. Being… _polite_," she spews the word as if its venom.

"Are you saying I'm not usually polite?"

Silence.

"Oh, don't hold your tongue now. Please, enlighten me."

"I worry about you. That is all."

"Right. And I've made it this far in life—alone—how?"

"I didn't mean to infer that—"

"No. Of course you didn't. I think you should keep your opinions to yourself."

"Whatever you say."

We arrive back at Fangtasia to find all is well again. A few policemen remain but I handle business as usual. They forget how easily they can be glamoured. Foolish humans. Which reminds me… the Stackhouse woman didn't react to my attempts to glamour her. There is more to her that I don't know and must find out.

Once done with my duties at the bar, I return to her house. I hover near the building, seeking her out. I find the room which must be hers and watch as she reads in bed. Ha! Her book is one of those trashy romance novels. I'm sure there's some dashing hero running to save a damsel in distress. Though, I do not picture her as one such woman. She seems strong. Her reaction to tonight's events prove as much.

The wind picks up and the scent of vampire crosses my path. I follow it until I reach an older home not far from the Stackhouse residence. _How interesting_. I knock and wait for admittance.

"Sheriff? Uh, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Is this your home?"

He nods.

"Hmm… We must talk. Now."

He hides something. Very interesting, indeed.


	59. De Nile?

"Sookie? You just missed Mr. Compton. He called to see if you'd made it home safely."

"Did he?"

"He said that you'd been separated. Did something happen?"

"I'm fine, Gran. Nothing to worry about."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course. Don't worry. Bill was a perfect gentleman." _Maybe too perfect._ "I just don't think I'll be seeing him again."

"Oh? Someone else catch your eye?"

"What? No, Gran. What would make you say that?"

"Probably the smile that's on your face. So who is he?"

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about, thank you. I'm going to bed."

"You can run, but you can't hide. And I'll see you at breakfast," she says with a wink.

I'm not sure how to explain to her what I'm feeling. It's the strangest thing. I've never had an instant connection with someone like that before—just from a touch. And I couldn't let go of his hand. I felt almost like I needed to keep contact with him to assure myself he was real. The silence was familiar but there was something else about him. It's as if I know him. But I'm positive I don't. Bill is the first vampire I've ever met, and someone as intimidating and powerful as Eric Northman, you don't forget.

Gran overdoes it with breakfast. She makes all my favorites and I can't lie, she's good.

"So… what else do I need to do to convince you to tell me who he is?"

"Gran, seriously. There isn't anyone," I lie, inhaling my food.

"If you think you can pull one over on me, you got another thing coming. You'll tell me when you're ready. And I'll be here to listen." She pats my hand and I smile back at her.


	60. Objective

"Why are you here?"

"Well, this is my family home. My last known relative died and I came to take over the place."

"That's all well and good but why are you really here? This house. This town. Now. You live not too far from the human you came to my bar with tonight."

"Ah… Sookie. Well, she is mine."

"Yes. You said that."

"Am I under some sort of suspicion or something? I find this whole visit odd. Do you visit all of your new residents?"

"I do what I want. And you will answer me. I have no time for your games."

"I've told you all I can."

"You do realize I have ways of making you talk? We can do this the _easy_ way or the _easy for me_ way. Your choice."

He flinches. It's a minute flicker of his right eye, but I caught it.

"I am under direct orders of the Queen. Any other questions, you'll have to ask her."

"The Queen sent you here? Astonishing. You'd best remain in your home for a few nights. I'll be keeping an eye on you until I have answers."

"But you can't—"

"I can and I will. Unless you have something else to tell me… maybe about your neighbor?"

"Why are you so interested in the girl? Did she tell you she's a telepath?"

A telepath… so that's her secret.

"Again, I think it best if you remain indoors. You do have a supply of True Blood, I hope?" I laugh as I take to the sky.

I touch down in my front yard and rush inside to phone the palace. If Sophie Ann has sent an underling to my area with a secret mission I have no knowledge of…

First things first.

"Hello your Majesty."


	61. Manners

"Well, how can I help you young man?"

"I'm Eric Northman. I dropped your granddaughter off yesterday."

"Oh yes… I see now why she was so tight lipped. Won't you please come—?"

"Gran! What are you—? Oh, Mr. Northman."

"Sookie, child you can be so rude sometimes. You've a guest—"

"I'll talk to him out on the porch. Thanks, Gran."

"But—"

"Thanks. I'll take it from here."

"Okay, but we're going to have a long talk later." She gives me one of those "I'm in for it later" looks and I know I will be.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Sookie."

"Mr. Northman."

"You can call me Eric."

"Yes, but I've a bone to pick with you."

"A bone to pick? I don't think I'm familiar with this terminology."

I laugh, watching his face go from pleased to teasing. "You know exactly what it means. Why were you sneaking around my house the other night?"

"I wasn't sneaking."

"And I was born at night but not last night. I can tell you know how to be a gentleman and hanging around outside my bedroom window is not going to get you a date."

His mouth twitches, fighting a smile. "Oh no? Then pray tell what will."

I snort in a very unladylike fashion. "Why are you here?"

"To see you."

"You've seen me. Good night."

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh no. You haven't earned that privilege yet. Besides, what makes you think I'd want to invite you into my home?"

He smiles and cocks a brow.

I look him over, taking in his immense height, gorgeous face and piercing blue eyes. He's definitely the type who thinks he can get whatever he wants with a smile. And maybe he can. But I won't be that easy.


	62. Recon

"Pamela, I need you to do some reconnaissance."

"Ooh… are you sending me on a mission, Eric?"

I shake my head and sigh. "It's not a mission. I need you to watch someone for me."

"Please tell me it isn't Bill. I'll get bored," she says, glancing at her nails.

"Not Bill. His neighbor, Sookie Stackhouse."

"Oh, the pretty blonde human we took home the other night. Can I sample the fare?"

I raise my brow, giving her a look of contempt. "Bill is doing something for the queen which neither of them will tell me. Keep an eye on the girl and subsequently him. But don't let either of them see you. I want to know if they communicate, how often and what about."

"Will I have to hide out in the woods? You know how I hate to get dirty."

"Go."

She rolls her eyes before leaving. I don't understand why she bothers me with such trivial things. My hair, my nails, blah, blah, blah… Two hundred years with her and I still don't understand women.

The queen played coy with me when I inquired about Bill being here, but little does she know, I have other ways of finding things out. And Sookie is attracted to me. Her heart rate gave her away without her even knowing it. Not inviting me… who does she think I am? The boogey man? And just what did Bill tell her about vampires? That's the real question.

I ponder this and a few other things when it occurs to me I can fly to New Orleans to get answers. The queen can hide her expressions over the phone but not in person. I can read from her body language what she doesn't want me to know. This should be fun.


	63. Royal Pain in the Ass

A/N: Just wanted to say a quick thanks for reading. And for the 10 of you who review, sorry if I'm behind. I'm not getting the alerts and I can't remember if I've responded to you or not. LOL! xoxo

* * *

My flight is uneventful (as it should be) and I touch down on the palace grounds without any hint of disturbance. I phone Pam to check in on her progress and she is, as expected, bored. I admonish her quickly, making sure she knows I will not tolerate a lackadaisical attitude because she finds her assignment "boring as fuck."

I am escorted into the queen's presence but sense I may have already been one-upped, as they say.

"Mr. Northman… Was I expecting you this evening?" she asks with a smirk.

"No, your majesty. But I've come to talk to you about a matter of… extreme importance."

"Ah. And here I thought the matter was resolved when I spoke to you yesterday." She glances at me with a raised eyebrow, arms folded across her chest.

This is proving to be a bit more difficult than I had hoped.

"Not exactly."

"Right."

"There is a certain delicacy with which I would like to handle this matter."

"Well, you will allow William to continue with his procurement of the telepath and we won't have any problems."

Telepath? So that's her secret. Strangely, I have a feeling I already knew that but my mind was blocking it out.

"The matter I'm referring to deals with Bill and since he _is_ in my area I feel that I should handle him as I see fit."

Her eyes widen in disbelief and she shares a knowing glance with Andre. "In YOUR area? I think you are mistaken, Sheriff. All of Louisiana is MY area. I gave you the bit of land you manage and I think you should remember that. Or shall I have Andre remind you."

He steps from behind her and poises himself ready to attack.

I do not like to be threatened.


	64. Cocky Bastard

"Sookie."

"Eric."

"Missed me, did you?" he purrs.

"No. The other night we were interrupted. I needed to ask you about some murders in Bon Temps."

He glares, eyes narrowed. "Now what would I know about that?"

"Not that you'd have anything to do with it, but the two women were known to come here. I'm just looking to see if you recognize them."

"I don't think so."

"What?"

"You can admit it."

"Fine. I wanted to see you again. I don't know why."

He looks surprised. "You feel it too?"

"Like I know you? Yeah. Why do I feel that way? What is it about you that pulls me here?"

"You should have invited me in the other night."

"You wish."

"I do."

"Okay, let's get one thing straight here, not gonna happen."

He raises a brow as if that's sufficient enough to explain his position.

"Look, I know you're used to women falling at your feet, and throwing themselves at you, but that's not me."

"I know."

"Oh, do you? And what else do you know about me?"

He looms over me, leaning close. His hair brushes my shoulder. I shiver.

The coolness of his breath teases my earlobe as he whispers, "I know you want me."

I can't even respond. I'm too flustered and probably blushing like a teenager.

I back up a foot and he follows, not allowing me the room I need to breathe.

"You're w-wrong."

"Hmm… is that why your heart races?"

"What? My heart's… not… I don't know what… you're talkin' about. I need to go. Thanks for nothing Mr. Northman."

"It's Eric, Sookie. Please."

"Right. Eric. Good night then. And my Gran says hi."

I walk out to my car in a daze, trying not to faint. Or turn around. Cocky bastard.


	65. Epiphany

I need to talk to someone and who better than the one person who knows me the best.

"Gran, what do you think about Eric?"

"Oh… sweet on him, are you?"

I hesitate. "Maybe."

"There's no maybe about, girl. I can see how your face lights up just thinking about him. He's a tall drink of water, that one."

"Gran!"

"Well, he is. Very handsome. Almost as handsome as…"

"As who?"

"What? No one dear. So, are you going to go out with him? What happened to the dark haired fellow? Bill."

I eye her, but she looks just as innocent. Unh huh.

"Bill and I weren't datin'. And I don't know if I want to date Eric." Kiss him, definitely.

"He likes you, too. I can tell. It's in the eyes. Though, his eyes belong to someone with an old soul."

"Gran, how is it you aren't weirded out by all this? Vampires, I mean."

"Sookie, there are lots of things out there in the world that we don't know about. Why not vampires too?"

I could swear Gran blushes, but she's turned away from me so fast I can't tell for sure.

"You do realize Eric's a vampire? Couldn't you tell?"

"Um… no. How does one tell sweetheart?"

"You don't see their glow? It's faint, but it's like the moon is kissin' them. Guess I'm the only one—"

Gran just gazes at me, holding still. She seems frozen. I shake her hand gently and she smiles at me, but her expression doesn't seem to change. She looks at me as if she doesn't know me.

"I think it's time I put these old bones to bed. I'll see you in the morning, young lady."

"Okay. Are you all right?"

"Fine. Just fine. Goodnight, sweetheart."

She's hiding something.


	66. Reflections

I wake an hour early. I'm restless. The faint rays of the sun tickle at my window but don't penetrate the barrier. I stretch—the muscles in my limbs appreciating the languorous movements. My visit with the Queen did not go over as well as I planned.

Had I thought I'd be in for conflict of any kind, I would have brought my sword. I should not have been surprised Sophie-Ann would sic Andre on me, but the Berts? Well, I thought she had more sense than that. To deprive herself of her most trusted guards for any length of time is nonsensical.

I smile as I remember the sound of Andre's nose crunching under my fist. I did not initiate the attack, but I ended it. He was fast, but I was faster. I do not think he understood what it meant to go up against… well, me. He managed to cut up my favorite shirt too. Pam thought that to be hilarious. I paid him back fiercely by breaking his leg. And arm.

Sophie-Ann chose the moment when I was so close to lunging at Andre down on the floor to call Seigbert into the room. He grabbed me from behind before I knew he was there and his brother proceeded to assault my torso with his boulder shaped hands. I managed to get my legs around Weibert's neck and head-butted Seigbert, repeatedly. It took quite a bit to get out of their grasps. But it was fun.

Yes, I shall have to be smarter the next time. Sophie-Ann has lost her "commodity" as Bill is out of the picture. Sookie will be mine and there is nothing he can do about it. But why is it so important for the vampire queen to have a human telepath?


	67. Issues

"I think we may have a bit of a problem."

"What would that be?"

"Sophie-Ann."

"The Queen? Are we planning a takeover?" Pam asks, rubbing her hands together with an exuberant look of glee.

"No. That is something to consider though. The problem is… she wants Sookie Stackhouse."

"I don't see how it's a problem. Let her have her."

"She's a telepath, Pam."

"And…?"

"Must I spell it out for you? She wants her obviously for her talents. I'm just not sure why yet. But if she wants her, I can't allow her to have her."

"Right. And this means what for us?"

"Careful plotting. Sookie is attracted to me, but she fights it for some reason. I must find a way to make her yield to me."

"Glamour?"

"Doesn't work."

"No shit?"

"Yes."

"You'll just have to woo her then. Go the old fashioned route."

I look at her with a cocked brow. What the fuck is she talking about?

"Go through the man in her family. You get on his good side, you get in with her."

"Ah… I think I have one better. Her grandmother. I know I can charm her."

"Then, no problem."

"There is Bill."

"Psh. I can take him. Anything else troubling you?"

"What?"

"Don't think I can't tell, Eric. You seem worried about something."

"I… I don't feel quite like myself. I'm not sure what it is. I have these flashes of thoughts that aren't mine."

"Déjà vu?"

"Maybe. Is that possible? I've never had déjà vu before."

"You've pissed someone off. A witch perhaps?"

"There has to be precedent for this. And I've not pissed anyone off. Just you."

She nods, arched brow raised in a knowing gesture.

"You wouldn't dare. Besides, I'd know if you did."

"If you say so."


	68. Sneak Attack

I walk into the kitchen and catch Gran humming to herself, fluttering around the room like a woman in love.

"Gran, what are you doing?"

"Oh, um… just nothing." She looks guilty. Hand in the cookie jar guilty.

"Nothing, huh? Now why don't I believe that?"

She shoves something into the fridge before I can see it.

"What is that?"

"What, dear?"

"That. Whatever you just pushed into the fridge so I couldn't see."

"Oh. Something for your friend. It's True Blood."

"You went out and bought True Blood? Wait, what friend?"

"That handsome Mr. Northman. He may be paying us a visit," she mutters, turning away from me.

"Gran! What'd you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything and I will remind you young lady that I am your elder."

"Did he call you himself?"

"No. He had a sweet young man call this morning while you were out." _How convenient. _"He asked if Mr. Northman could drop by to see me. Apparently, he has some questions about the DGD and I'm happy to oblige him."

I make a very unladylike noise.

"Now Sookie, you will be respectful. He's our guest and I won't have you acting—"

"He's not _our_ guest, he's _your_ guest. Don't you think this is suspicious? Him calling you out of the blue, wanting to drop by?"

"No. Why should I?"

"Has he glamoured you? You know you're not supposed to look them in the eye."

"I didn't know that. Have you been glamoured? It would sure explain this attitude of yours."

I gasp. "No. It doesn't work on me."

"Oh my stars! I wonder if…"

"Wonder what? Gran?"

"Nothing, dear. Help me get the place cleaned up. I'll finish up in here and you do the living room."

"Yes, ma'am."

I really don't like this.


	69. Strange Behavior

"Sam, do you think I can cut out of here early tomorrow night? I want to be home when Gran leaves her meeting."

"Sure. If you can find someone to cover the tail end of your shift, shouldn't be a problem."

"Great. Thanks. Everything okay with you? You looked a little bummed."

"I just want you to be careful. Sookie, vampires… they're not what you think."

"Why, whatever do you mean, Sam Merlotte?"

"I can smell him all over you."

"Excuse me? What are you talking about? Smell who?"

"No one. Nothing. Get back to work."

.

"Sookeh…"

"Bill."

"Will you be in attendance tonight? Your grandmother asked me to speak at her Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting."

"No, I won't be there. I have to work. And we're having company."

"Company?"

"Yes. Look, I have to get to my other tables. I'll be back with your True Blood."

"Don't bother. I'm leaving. Good night."

.

"Eric, please tell me you are not wearing that ugly ass sweater in public. Please."

"What's wrong with it?"

"How much time do you have?"

"Okay. I'm not in the mood for your snark. Let me finish dressing in peace…"

"You are not doing that to your hair. If you do, I'll… I'll disown you."

"You… disown me? Are you kidding me, Pamela?"

"How can you do that to yourself? You never style your hair with _product_."

"I don't understand what the problem is. I think I look good."

"Then you must be blind. This is for that girl, isn't it?"

"NO. Her grandmother."

"Oh… now I see. You'll never get any trim that way."

"Trim? Is that new lingo for you, Pam? And I can get trim with a bowl cut and Hawaiian shirt buttoned to my neck. I'm Eric Northman."


	70. Interview with a Vampire

A/N: TeaCupHuman suggested the hair and sweater! xoxo

xxxx

Eric appears; flowers in hand, hair parted and slicked back, with a button down shirt and color-block Cosby sweater. What the hell?

"What a lovely home, Mrs. Stackhouse."

"It's Adele. And thank you. Now, what can I get you to drink?"

"Um, Gran… He's a vampire. Iced tea won't quench his thirst."

She cuts her eye at me then giggles like a school girl.

"I know that, Sookie. I meant which type of True Blood. We have AB and O positive."

"I ate earlier. But thank you for the offer of refreshment."

I watch Eric interact with Gran as if he's known her forever. He's charming. Gran isn't one to be won over so easily.

"… if Sookie says it's all right."

Eric gazes at me, waiting for a response to a question I didn't hear.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I just asked Eric if he wouldn't mind talking with me again. Though he wasn't here for the civil war, he's seen quite a bit. Did you know he's 1,000-years-old, Sookie? Isn't that amazing?"

"Yes, it is. Hard to imagine," I say dryly.

"Time goes quicker than you realize. The centuries pass in almost the blink of an eye."

"But don't you get lonely?" I ask.

He hesitates. "Occasionally. But there are _ways_ to staunch the loneliness."

"Ah. Well, thanks for coming over. I appreciate you taking the time out of your busy schedule," I dismiss him.

Gran says her goodbyes and disappears into the kitchen.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all," he whispers, voice hoarse.

"Really, Eric. Thanks. I've no idea why you did this."

"Neither do I. I'll be honest, Sookie; this is all a bit strange to me."

We exchange a knowing glance. "Until next time?"

He nods and takes to the air.

"Hello, Bill. Need something?"


	71. Dinner Plans

"Can I get you a drink? Gin and Tonic, right?"

"How did you know?"

"A guess."

"I'm good. Listen, can we talk?"

"Of course. My office?"

I nod and Eric leads me from the bar down the darkened hallway to his office. I can't help feeling comfortable with him. Maybe Gran's right.

"So, what can I do for you, Sookie?"

"Go out with me."

"What?"

He looks surprised. His face is almost comical. I wish I had my camera.

"You not used to bein' asked out? Or did I phrase it wrong? Wait, no… I'm wearing too many clothes, right?"

He laughs. The sound fills the room and I like it. I smile, not being able to help myself.

"Why, you are something else."

"So I've been told. What do you say?"

"A date."

"Yes, Eric. Are you in shock? Or do you think I'm messin' with you?"

"I would love for you to mess with me."

I laugh again, his face now wearing a seductive leer.

"That's all well and good, but I'd like you to come to my house for dinner. And before you ask, no I'm not on the menu. My Gran seems to think we're friends."

"Aren't we?"

"Not yet."

"Ah. But you would like to be?"

"I would like her to stop harassing me about you. You still haven't answered my question."

"Bill won't mind? Weren't you two an item?"

"Me and Bill? No. He only brought me here because I'd asked him to. He's come into Merlotte's once or twice since then. I think I hurt his feelings."

He laughs, loud and long. Holding his stomach he says, "I doubt it. So you haven't seen him lately?"

"The other night after you left."

"What? Did he say anything?"

"Dinner, Eric. Yes or no?"

"Yes."


	72. Uninvited Guest

I hear the front door open and close with an almost whispered thump. Hmm…

"Bill? W-what are you doing here?"

He approaches without a word. His head is cocked back a small amount and his nostrils appear to flare. What _is_ he doing?

"Sookie, you are mine! I can smell him all over you and that is unacceptable!"

"Uh yeah, about that… wait? You can smell who all over me?"

"Eric. Northman," he barks.

"Really?" I pause in thought. "What I was going to say is that I'm not yours. Not like you say, anyway."

"What do you mean? You announced it in front of Malcolm, Diane and Liam."

"Really, Bill… let's not make this more difficult than it needs to be. Eric will be here soon and—"

"No. He cannot do this…" His words trail off into a whisper, but he continues muttering something.

For some strange reason, Bill must think I'm an idiot. I know why I said what I said when I said it, but I'm in no danger from hungry vampires right now. Although, the look on Bill's face is saying something complete opposite of "I'm not hungry." AND, he's the one who pointed out Eric to me in that damn bar on our non-date. Now he wants to claim me? I don't think so buddy!

"You listen here William Compton, I am my own woman and I'll do as I please. I don't belong to you and even if I did, I can decide when I don't want to be _yours_, as you so nicely put it."

He stands there, eyes wide as saucers just looking at me. Or so I think.

"What's this I hear? Are you being dumped, Bill?"

I whip around quick as a top and see Eric gloating. Oh boy…


	73. Alone

"If I were you, I'd rescind his invitation."

"Oh, would you now?"

He cocks a brow.

"I bet you'd have me—"

"I'll have you, yes."

I can't help but blush. His voice is hoarse, almost straining with whatever feeling is behind them. And I know what feeling that is. Lust.

"Sookie, sweetheart! There you are. I'll be heading out now. Oh, hello Eric. How lovely to see you again. As I was saying, I'm heading out for a bit. Mrs. Fortenberry is hosting our bridge game tonight. I'll see you later. Have fun!"

I can't believe Gran would leave me alone with him. But of course she would. She probably planned the whole thing.

"So, are you going to invite me in, Miss Stackhouse?"

"You've been here before. I don't have to."

He smirks but nods his head before coming into the house behind me.

"Hey, how'd you know Bill was here before?"

"I'm very intuitive."

"Right…"

"I'm also thirsty."

"I apologize; I'm being such a bad hostess. What can I get you?"

"What's your type?"

"O positive."

"I'll have a bottle of O then."

"Are you flirting with me, Eric?"

"Not yet, Sookie."

I take the few minutes I'm in the kitchen getting myself together. Eric makes me weak in the knees and he hasn't done anything but speak to me. How is it that he has me so nervous to be alone with him? Oh, yeah… that's why. I'm alone with a 1,000-year-old vampire.

"Here you go."

"Now, I must ask why you requested my attendance tonight."

"Oh, um… 'cause."

"And 'cause' is an acceptable reason?"

"Yes."

"I'll have to remember that…" he mutters to himself. "Come, sit next to me. I won't bite."

Although he says he won't, the look on his face says he will.


	74. Hands

A/N: The lovely Chipndalegal shared a pic with me which inspired this. Thanks lovey! xoxo

xxxx

Okay so I think he's hot. But that doesn't mean anything. It's a true statement of fact. Even Gran said "he's a tall drink of water" and she's my grandmother.

Here's the strange thing: I find myself looking at his hands a lot. The long thick fingers, which end in perfectly manicured nails, fit his huge everything else. What strength he must have in those hands. I can only imagine, yet feel I know. The power that he holds and wields in that part of his body which can deliver the most delicate touch.

_The length of his fingers, the width of his palm, and the thickness of his wrist are all meant to intimidate. But not me. With me, his hands cradle my head for a toe-curling kiss. They hold onto my hips as he thrusts into me over and over again. They gently squeeze my ass when he's in a good mood. And they tickle my ribs and sides as he traces the curves of my body while lying together in post-coital bliss._

_But his hands are also weapons used for defending what is his. They can yield swords of great weight and length, then in the next instant guide the ink of a pen on a page. _

_To watch him flip a delicate page of a book, that is a wonder. The concentration it must take to not crush the flimsy material under his grasp._

Whoa! Where did that come from? How would I know any of that?

I've been staring for awhile but he hasn't said a word. I know he's aware that I'm watching him. The smirk on his face tells me as much. He flips his hair behind his shoulder and stretches, exposing the long lines of his neck. He's such a tease.


	75. Come

"Come here," were the two words it took—husky and laced with implicit intent. She stood slowly and hesitated only a moment. Her feet carried her over the short distance in which we were separated.

She placed herself between my knees, waiting. I reached up, drawing my hands up the length of her arms relishing the shiver that followed. Her lips quivered in anticipation and I would not keep them waiting.

My hands placed gently in the curve of her waist, I pulled her to me, her knees falling to the outside of my hips as she straddled my lap. Thighs against thighs, her hands rested on my chest and snaked their way up my neck and through my hair. I couldn't hold back my tremble as she touched me. So familiar yet so new.

She leaned toward me in invitation and I quickly closed the gap between us. Taking her warm tender lips between my teeth, she squirmed. Whether to get closer or farther away, I wasn't sure, but I didn't focus on it. I pulled her closer needing to feel the fullness of her breasts against me. She moaned as my tongue devoured the fullness of her open mouth. To taste the sweetness of her lips was enough to do me in. Never before had I experienced bliss so complete.

Her hands tangled in my hair, my fingers tickled her tanned flesh, the feel of which shut out everything else around us. No words were spoken, just the guttural utterances from deep in my throat to meet the urging moans reverberating through her chest. Nothing else mattered, yet I couldn't help thinking this was meant to be. This has been and always will, be.

Whatever the case, I would give anything to make her come. Here.


	76. Here

"Eric, are you even listening to me?"

"No."

"What's going on with you? I've been talking to you for the past ten minutes and you've fallen into downtime or something. Who is she?"

"Tread carefully, Pamela. I'm not in the mood."

"Guess that means you didn't get any last night?"

"Out."

"Fine. I hope she's worth it," she mutters.

She is worth it.

XXXX

"_Can I touch you here?" I murmur into the side of her neck. My fingers make their way inside the waistband of her panties and she squirms as I tickle the flesh just above the delicate patch of hair._

"_Or how about here…" I whisper into the hollow below her ear. She moans an incoherent reply as my index finger slips through the slick wetness between her quivering thighs._

_She makes another muffled noise against my neck as my fingers delve deeper, seeking her warmth. She squeezes my shoulders with a strength I didn't know she possessed as I find the spot I'm looking for._

"_Mmm… just there, my sweet. Do you like it when I touch you there?"_

_She nods, biting her bottom lip to stifle another moan. Her hips shift as she moves to get more friction from my probing fingers. I pull back from the sanctuary of her neck, looking deep into her blue eyes seeking… something. A momentary lapse of being in this same position before—but not here on her grandmother's couch—hits me like a sudden flash of light. My eyes widen upon recognition of what I hadn't seen before. This… us—we are not strangers. We are lovers bound by more than flesh and blood._

_She leans forward to kiss me, bringing me back to the here and now. Here is where I want to be. Here with her._


	77. Deeper

"I'm a virgin," she said.

"I'll be gentle," I said.

"Will you hold me after," she said.

"I'll hold you during," I said.

"I'm nervous," she said.

"Relax, I won't hurt you," I said.

"I'm ready," she said.

"Spread your legs for me," I said.

"Deeper," she said.

"As you wish," I said.

The warmth engulfing my cock makes me feel alive. The strumming of her heartbeat reverberates through me, giving me a false sense of life. I move within her gentle, slow, but thoroughly. She cries out with each thrust, digging her nails into my shoulders and back. I kiss her hard, nibbling along the edge of her jaw and down her neck.

She lunges for my mouth, taking my lower lip between her teeth. As my hips move shifting her body on the bed, she bites down, drawing blood. It sends me over the edge and we roll together, falling prey to the rhythm of our joining.

_Thrust._ I fill her completely.

_Moan._ Her pleasure is mine.

_In._ I'm so deep we can't be separated.

_Out._ I feel lost and hollow without the warm flesh of her love taking hold of me.

"Sookie, do you know me?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I look at you, feel you in my arms, I remember you…"

I cannot finish my thought as she places her hand on my cheek in a way that sends a shockwave through me. This I remember.

"I want to know you. Does that count?"

"It does. But I _feel_ when I'm with you. And I _don't_ feel."

"Well, I'd say you're taking a step in the right direction. I wouldn't mind feeling you again just now."

I smile, bend my head to kiss her and plunge into her depths once again, losing myself in feeling.


	78. Skin

Having never been naked in front of a man before, I feel a bit self-conscious. But Eric does everything he can to make me comfortable. He stands in front of me and strips slowly. _The tease_. Once he's bared to the world, he gives me time to study his body. As my eyes rake over the tall form in front of me, I realize he's all mine.

The bulge of his biceps makes me want to grip them in each hand and hold tight to them while he rides me. His broad shoulders open to a long, strong back—my mind reels with thoughts of how the muscles ripple when his hips thrust forward. His tiny pink nipples tighten and stand at attention as a cool breeze blowing through a window caresses his flesh with a whispering kiss. He doesn't flinch though. It's as if he feels nothing but my skin on his skin.

I twirl my fingers through the small patch of hair in the center of his chest. Perfectly shaped pecs fill my hands when I cup them and flick his nipples with my thumb. He cocks a brow in question, but I purse my lips and push him down onto the bed to further my exploration. He doesn't fight but says, "It will be my turn soon, Lover."

My hands smooth over his flat abs, the small indentations separating each muscle into a perfect lickable surface. My index finger follows the length of hair which makes up Eric's happy trail. I stop just before I reach his pelvis and divert my attentions to his hip. He jerks as I find a sensitive spot and growls low in his chest. I nip the junction with my teeth again.

The differences between us are more than skin deep.


	79. Quiet

"We have to be quiet. Gran might hear us."

"I can be quiet. I'm not so sure about you—my little screamer."

"What?"

She slaps at my arm but I move before the blow makes contact. I stifle my laughter as we wouldn't want to wake anyone.

"I'd much rather hear you chanting my name anyway."

"I bet. I mean it, Eric. You have to be… ooh…"

"Quiet!" I whisper in her ear.

She shudders at my closeness, yet pulls me even closer. I'm impatient and cannot wait to reach her bedroom. I grab her by the waist, placing her delicately atop the counter in the kitchen. My hands slide up her thighs, raising the hem of her dress to her hips. She squirms to get away, but I kiss her into submission. My fingers seek out her heat and I find that she is more than ready for me.

I loop my thumbs through the waistline of her panties and pull them free of her in a second. She jerks, surprised at the speed in which I divest her of her undergarments. The muted "zzzzip" of my zipper breaks the silence in the kitchen. Sookie's mouth falls open as I enter her in one long, slow, thrust. Her head falls back exposing the delicate flesh of her neck. I've yet to taste her and now she beckons me. Her fingers tease and tantalize, tapping along the throbbing pulse in her throat. My fangs descend and I run them along the same path as her fingers. She gasps feeling the sharp tips graze her skin.

She moans into my hair with each stroke and I choose the perfect moment to penetrate one heaving breast spilling over the top of her dress.

"Eric…" she cries.

"Shh… we're supposed to be quiet."


	80. Cocktails and Conversation

I can't help feeling the quiet that overcomes the club relates to something more sinister. Or maybe I'm imagining things.

"Seriously, Eric. Why can't I talk to her?"

"Because I said so."

"You know, you sound like a dad when you say that. Should I call you daddy from now on?"

"Don't you dare."

"Why not, daddy?" I move so fast even Pam doesn't anticipate the glass flying toward her head. It misses as I planned and she laughs.

"You know, Pamela, I think maybe you two should meet. Sookie could teach you some manners."

She cocks a brow.

"I knew that would shut you up." A waitress brings over another bottle of True Blood.

I down the vile liquid in one gulp, thirsty for my lover's revitalizing nectar. Speaking of Sookie, a mood that is not my own floods my senses and I freeze, not hearing a word Pam says. A moment is all it takes for the feeling to pass but I am unnerved by it all the same. Pam notices the change in my behavior and asks what's wrong.

"I don't know."

"Are we in danger?"

I shake my head.

Sitting in my booth, I still feel uneasy but a wave of despair courses through me. I know we haven't formed a bond but it could only mean one thing. _Sookie._

I stand, ready to take action—but against what? I walk a few steps toward the door of the club and she steps into the room before I can move further. Without my urging, my arms open wide and she rushes straight into them. She's been crying. The scent of her tears angers me and I need to know why.

"Tell me."

"It's Gran. She's been… murdered."

"What can I do?"

"Hold me." _Avenge me_…

"Always."


	81. Lover

The hardness of the door behind me.

The solidity of the body pressed tight against me.

The coolness of the long fingers seeking, lingering.

I open my mouth to speak but am silenced with the gentle taste of love. I shiver in response, a growl erupting from deep in his chest. Nothing pleases him more than bringing me joy. He is the expert of uncompromising elation. His smirk is only the beginning. Trouble waits behind the subtle lift of his mouth, the delicate parting of his lips.

He continues his sensual exploration of my innocence, delving deeper into the crux of my being. With a tender touch, he sends us both over the edge into oblivion and I am lost to the world. There is nothing but us. All sense of time, space and energy fade into a blur of euphoria.

My lover lives within, hidden in the compact protection of my heart. The key to which he holds hostage, willingly.

XXX

I awake to find my lover resting in my arms. The softness of her skin against mine; the curve of her breast against the harsh lines of my chest; the warmth of her silent breaths against my neck seizes me. I watch the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathes. Her life force overwhelms me.

But this cannot be real. I was holding her as she cried, but that was at Fangtasia. How did we end up in bed and me not realize it? She stirs and I pull her closer with a compulsion for proof. Proof that she's here… real… mine. As she wakes, she stretches and the cotton sheet covering her creamy skin falls aside. I cannot help but touch her.

"Eric?"

"Yes, lover. It is I."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I have you."


	82. Warmth

"I'm cold."

"Here, let me warm you."

"And just how to do you propose to do that when you're the same temperature as ice?"

He waggles his brows.

An hour later, he smiles over at me and I laugh.

"That wasn't quite what I had in mind."

"No? What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe you pulling the blanket up a little."

"Oh, did you not like my way better?" he asks with a smirk.

"You know I did."

"So what is the problem, lover?"

I sigh. "What happened last night? I had a strange dream where you held me up against the wall and… did some things, but I knew you weren't really there. Then I wake up, and here you are."

"Tell me more about this dream…"

"I'm being serious, Eric. Where were you?"

"I… I came home, as usual, fell into bed and was dead to the world. Then I woke up at Fangtasia not knowing how I got there."

"That's strange."

"What's strange is it was the first time I'd met you."

I gasp. "When Bill brought me to the bar?"

"Yes. Except this time, you left with me."

"This time? Sounds like you just had a bad dream. Wait, vampires don't dream, do you?"

"No. We don't. And no, I wasn't dreaming. It was real. You were, _real_. You remember leaving with me and not Bill?"

"Of course I do. There was something about you that drew me to you."

"Niall."

"What?"

"This smells of your great-grandfather. He must have enchanted you as well. I don't like this, Sookie."

"What? Why would he do something to me?"

"Not you, me. He came to me, through Pam. He said you were _meant for me_."

"How about we just ask him?"

"He's locked away in Faery."

"No."


	83. Soulman

A/N: For VAlady and her question of vampires with souls. Hope you enjoy! xoxo

XXXX

I've often thought about the relevance of a soul within supernatural beings. Well, those that no longer live.

I can't imagine him not having a soul. The way he cares for and loves me wouldn't be possible without one. Would it?

"Do you ever wonder about the existence of your soul?"

"No."

"Wow. Didn't need to think about that, did you?"

"I didn't. I don't have a soul."

"How can you say that? Do you know that for sure?"

"I'm dead, Sookie. Soulless. I wouldn't have been able to do most of what I've done in my existence if I had a soul. My conscience would be laden with regret. I have no regrets."

"I don't believe that. You have to have a soul. How do you remain as you are? How are you still Eric?"

"Magic."

I sigh. "Is that your answer to everything?"

"Yes."

"I'm being serious."

"Me too. Are you concerned for my soul, lover?"

"Yes. I am. Don't you wonder about heaven?"

"I don't believe in it. When I meet my final death, I shall feast with my brothers and father in Valhalla."

"But what about me? Won't you want to spend eternity with me?"

"I do now, but you will not allow me to make it so."

"I don't mean an eternity on earth. I mean after that. The world won't last forever."

"You're a bit morbid this evening. What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I just… you can be so sweet and caring and I wondered how you would be able to do that without a soul. It's what embodies us, makes us individuals."

"You've been reading again, haven't you?"

"Never mind. I try to talk to you and you—"

"I'm sorry. I love you. Forgive me?"

"See, you're not soulless."

He snorts.


	84. Father Figure

A/N: Nbc24 wanted to see Eric interact with a child. Part one of two.

XXXX

"Eric, this is my nephew, Hunter. Hunter, this is my husband, Eric." He stands behind her, afraid.

I look down at the little human who stares back at me. He then looks to Sookie with a question on his face, but doesn't say anything. I watch her nod to him and he proffers a hand. I take it reluctantly; afraid that it might be covered in a sticky substance I'd rather not touch.

I crouch down to his height and smile. "It's nice to meet you, Hunter. Your Aunt Sookie has told me a lot about you."

He looks frightened and grips Sookie's leg, thrusting his face into the folds of her dress.

"Don't be afraid, Hunter," she whispers. "Eric won't hurt you."

"But you said—"

"I know what I said, Hunter. Trust me." She stares intently at him for a long moment and he nods.

He seems a tiny boy but looks something like Sookie. I wonder if she wants him.

"Sookie, where is the young's father?"

"Oh, Remy asked if we could babysit tonight. He's got a date with his girlfriend and I told him we wouldn't mind. You'll be at work most of the night anyway, right?"

I cock a brow. She loves him. Her fondness for him overwhelms me. The little one continues staring at me but affects a friendlier attitude. He's cute.

He tugs Sookie's hand and whispers, "I can't hear him, Sookie."

I look at her and she has a blank expression on her face. But I can tell there is a collision of emotion—fear, anxiousness—underneath the façade. He can't be…

"What do you mean, you can't hear me?"

"Come along now, Hunter. We don't want to keep Uncle Eric from his work."

_Uncle Eric?_

She hides something from me.


	85. Want

**A/N**: Special thanks goes out to **tracee40** for Eric's actions in this chapter. xoxo

XXXX

Hunter is asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. Sookie smoothes back his hair from his brow, crooning a soothing melody I do not know. I stand behind her and put my hand on her shoulder. She turns to look at me and smiles.

"You love him, protect him, care for him. Do you not think I would do the same?"

"Of course I know you would, I just—"

"Do you want him?" She looks shocked and pulls me from the room.

"What? No. He has a father."

"That's irrelevant. If you wanted him, I would get him for you."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"I see the way you look at him, Sookie. The longing in your eyes kills me. You want a child of your own."

"I'm okay with the way things are—with us. I know it's not a possibility."

"And if it was? Would you not want to carry my young?"

"Now you're just talking crazy. I'm happy with the way things are."

"You said that already."

"To make sure you understand I mean it. Don't do anything crazy."

Later, as I lay in bed watching Sookie sleep, I resolve myself with what I must do. A sniffle alerts me to the little one's presence at the foot of the bed. He looks to Sookie, then to me. Seeing she is asleep, he walks to my side of the bed and raises his arms.

I poke Sookie, waking her to tend to him.

"What?" she grumbles.

"What does he want?"

"Can't you just ask him?"

"No."

She turns over to look at him and snickers. "He wants you to pick him up."

I do. He snuggles between us, clutching my arm.

"Tell me a story, Uncle Eric."

I now see what Sookie means.


	86. Comfort

The warmth of her smooth skin soothes me. I run my fingers along the curve of her spine. She trembles under my touch, squirming in her sleep. She knows it is me and does not worry.

I trace the various lines of her silhouette, wondering how she would like the feel of another man's touch. Would she rouse to him as she does me? Would his touch please her more than mine?

I shake my head, ridding it of the horrid thoughts. I will do all that is in my power to be done to give her a child, but I can't do that. I will not.

My hand rests on her bared hip. The difference between us is as visible as the pallor of my skin compared to the sun-kissed bronze of hers.

"What's wrong, Eric? You're gripping my hip like it's done something bad to you."

"I'm sorry, my love. I must have lost myself for a moment. I did not mean to wake you."

"I think you did with your finger tease. You wanna tell me what's wrong, or should I guess?"

I turn away to hide myself from her. I don't dare show her what I'm feeling. She places a hand gently against my cheek, turning me to face her knowing blue gaze.

"Whatever it is, we can figure it out together. Unless it's vampire stuff. Then I don't wanna know."

I shake my head. "I was just thinking about you."

"Okay. Is that why you look so sad? That makes me worry."

"Not sad. Contemplative." I see the look of cluelessness on her face and explain further. "Thinking. I have a few things to figure out."

"That involves me?"

"Yes."

"Don't think so much if makes you a grumpy Gus."

She kisses me. Worry forgotten.


	87. Action

Why do I torture myself? I go to my child for thoughts and ideas and all she can do is laugh. Not just any laugh—a high-pitched, squealing cackle. I want to rip her throat out. Now _that_ would be funny.

"Uncle Eric? Are you serious?" she manages between gasping peals of… laughter.

"Are you quite finished? Your squawking is beginning to hurt my ears."

"Not yet. Give me another week or so. Oh, this is rich. You, someone's uncle? Wait, tell me again, but exactly how he said it."

I growl and throw some dense object at her head. She moves of course, and it bounces off the wall, landing with a low thud on the carpet.

She won't stop her incessant laughing and it irritates me. Why I let her get to me this way, I don't know. I could simply order her to be silent, but that would be too easy.

"Okay, okay. I'm done. Now, what is it you want me to do?"

"Recon. I need you to find the fairy and I need you to find him now. He should know a way to get me what I want."

"He doesn't like you. Why would he help?"

"Because he loves Sookie. That's reason enough, don't you think?" I cock a brow.

She shrugs, getting up from the couch with all the grace of a queen.

"If you do this…"

"I know. I am prepared to face the consequences."

"Is she?"

"She is willing."

"Eric."

"Pam."

"You haven't told her have you? You have to warn her of the target that will be on your backs if you have a child. I'm sure she's smart enough to figure it out though."

"You will keep your mouth shut. Do not ruin this for Sookie." For me.


	88. Secrets

I can tell he's not listening. His eyes are completely blank as he stares through me.

"… Eric. You're not even listening."

He jerks his head to the left as he focuses on me. "What? I am listening, lover."

"Then what did I just say?"

He hesitates.

"You're worried I won't want Hunter visiting so often, which I don't mind at all. I adore the boy. And it is impossible for you to teleport. You're only partially fae and not nearly enough to make much difference where magic is concerned."

"That last part was a joke."

He smirks. "But I was listening."

"Not really. What's on your mind? Please tell me it doesn't still have to do with me?"

"And what if it does?"

"Then I'll tell you to forget about it. If it's causing you to zone out on me—"

"Zone out on you?"

"Yes! I've been talking gibberish for the last five minutes and you've barely blinked."

"I'm vampire, Sookie. On principal, I don't blink much."

"Now you're being facetious and I don't like it."

"I didn't know you knew the word."

I blanch and he looks abashed. "I'm sorry, Sookie. You're overreacting. What I'm doing is important."

"But you won't tell me what it is."

"Just know it's for your happiness."

"_You_ make me happy and that's enough."

He looks like I've slapped him and hops out of bed. He paces the floor in front of the bed, running his hands through his hair roughly.

"I can't take back what I've done."

I furrow my brows. "What have you done?"

His eyes drop to the floor.

"If you can't tell me, we have a serious problem. You're keeping secrets," I whisper. 

"It has to be this way."

"Fine. I'm going to Bon Temps."

"Sookie, don't!"

_Poof!_


	89. No

Why is it that every single time something goes wrong between these two, I'm caught in the middle? I could give a rat's ass about a baby, but now I have to convince Sookie to move back home. I honestly didn't believe Eric when he said she'd just disappeared. I told him Niall is fucking with him. Of course, being the _Great and Powerful Oz_, he doesn't believe me.

"Eric, you made a deal with him, you don't think he's watching you? You don't think he knows when Sookie's upset?"

"No."

"So you're not going to try to see things my way?"

"No."

I snort. Talking to him is like talking to a brick wall sometimes. It's simple to me, but he doesn't do simple.

"Eric, I'm appealing to you as my maker, please just speak to Niall. He can fix it."

"No."

"I won't go then. I won't go to her and tell her she's an idiot because _you're_ being an idiot. Or, I'll just tell her what you're up to…"

"NO!" he roars.

Well, we'll see about that.

XXXX

"Sookie, its Pam."

"If Eric sent you, you're wasting your time."

"He didn't. I come on my own accord. You want to know what he's doing, I'll tell you. Just let me in please."

I hope she can hear the desperation in my voice. I'm not good at it but if it'll help my agenda… The door flies open.

"Okay, spill."

"He's—" my voice catches in my throat. What the hell?

"He's what, Pam?"

"He's—"

"Look, if you're here to play games—"

"I'm not. I'm your friend. You know that, don't you?"

She nods.

"Good. Listen, I'm not sure why I can't tell you, but it's not bad. Trust me. Trust him."

She allows me in.


	90. Infuriating

"Aunt Sookie?"

"Yes, Hunter."

"Where's Uncle Eric?"

"I don't—"

"I'm right here, little one."

_Eric._ I should have known he was near. I could feel him, but I didn't want to believe.

Hunter runs to him, hopping into his arms as if they are the best of friends. _When did that happen?_

"Eric," I whisper.

"Sookie," he says over Hunter's head.

Our eyes meet. We stand gazing at one another without saying a word. Hunter breaks the silence by asking for a cookie. I usher him off to the kitchen and Eric follows.

"Are you here to tell me something or just passing through?"

"Sookie… I am not some visiting friend. You are my wife."

"In the only way that counts, right?"

He narrows his eyes. I fold my arms across my chest, preparing for his reply.

"Yes."

I swallow hard, not knowing what to say—not being able to dislodge the lump currently residing in my throat.

"Will you come home?"

"Will you stop keeping secrets?" I counter.

"Infuriating," he mutters.

"I heard that."

"I meant you to."

He smirks and I giggle. I raise my hand to my mouth but Eric grabs it, pulling me to him. In his embrace I lose my resolve. I melt into his hard form. It's so familiar yet so…

He brushes a few loose strands of hair from my face, and I look up through my lashes.

"Please, come home. I will tell you everything in due time."

"Not good enough."

"Fine. I will stay here."

"But you can't… there's no… why would you…?"

"You are my wife. We belong together. That is all."

"The king has mandated," I mumble.

"If I were king, would you obey?" he asks, brow cocked in defiance.

"Come, Hunter. Let's find a movie to watch."


	91. Thoughtless

"Tell me or I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"I'll stake your ass!"

He laughs.

The rustle of the sheets against our naked skin is the only sound in the room. He flips us so fast I don't notice my predicament until I'm pinned under him, hands above my head, held only by his hand wrapped around my wrists.

"The night you stake me, is the night I'm helplessly bound with silver…" his words trail off.

He realizes his mistake. That night did happen. That night he was held captive by Victor while I was being tortured by two twisted fucking fairies. He releases my wrists and kisses away the tears which have silently slid down my cheeks.

"Oh Sookie, my love, my sweet, forgive me. I was so thoughtless…"

He continues peppering my forehead, eyes and nose with kisses while murmuring words of comfort in his native tongue. I shiver but not due to any change in temperature. I remember all too well how helpless I was. The stench of despair, desperation and imminent death fills the air around us. It's as if I've been taken back to the very moment and I cringe away from Eric in fear.

"It's me, lover. Do not be afraid."

"I just… I'm sorry. I went back to that room in that house and just…" I shake my head, trying desperately to rid myself of all thought.

"Let me hold you," he whispers.

I nod, afraid my voice has lost its volume. Long cool arms wrap themselves around me, pulling me into a content bubble of quiet. I am free of thought, of feeling, of pain. I close my eyes—just for a moment—and drift away on nothingness.

Consciousness hits me like a bucket of cold water.

"… I am worried about her, Niall."


	92. Confused Much?

I bolt out of bed, sheet clutched closely, not believing what I've just heard. There's no way Eric can be speaking to my great-grandfather. Could he?

I walk over to where he's sitting and see he's staring off into space—almost like he's in downtime. His eyes are glassy and look so unfamiliar that I know something is wrong. I approach him but restricted. I can't get close to him at all. There's some kind of invisible wall between us. I can feel the energy of it pulsating throughout the room.

I call out to him and he only stares at me, then smiles.

"Blood of my own, how lovely you look."

"Eric?"

He shakes his head. _Niall? _What _is_ going on?

"Why are you here? Why now?"

"Your _mate_," his voice catches at the word, "has requested services of me. I'm here to insure things should go forward as planned."

"Things? What things? What's Eric doing?" It has to be serious for him to go to Niall. The two tolerate one another, but beyond that…

"All in due time, my child. Now, how are you?"

"I'm sure you know," I snap. "Won't you tell me anything?"

Eric shakes his head. It's amazing how the body is his but not the soul. The deep blue orbs scan my body, searching. For what, I don't know.

"You are ready," he whispers. "Tell him all will be as he requires. It is so good to see you again. If only…"

"Niall? I don't understand." The force of my weight bearing down on the barrier separating us catapults me into Eric's lap once the screen is lifted.

Arms wrap around me, pulling me into an embrace. Eric looks me over, delicately tracing the planes of my face but saying nothing. He smiles.


	93. Consent

I've made a bargain with the devil himself. You think vampires are bloodthirsty, fairies are worse. Pam begged me not to accept Niall's conditions but I could only think of Sookie's happiness. What would she do if she were in my shoes?

"I don't understand."

"What's not to understand?"

"You've made such a huge decision without even talking to me first."

"I thought I was high-handed?"

"You are. And an asshole to boot."

"Now, now… let's quit with the name calling."

"I'll call you whatever I want. Bastard. How could you do this?"

"I'm only thinking of your happiness."

"Really? Well you could have fooled me. I'm so angry I could spit!"

"Don't. It's so unladylike."

"I'll show you unladylike."

She charges me, but I move before she comes close enough to make contact.

"Hold still!"

I shake my head, biting back my laughter. It will only make her more upset.

"Lover, come… let me hold you."

She flips me the bird.

"Really, Sookie. Is what I've done so terrible?"

"Yes. I want you to sit down and tell me every single detail of this scheme you've cooked up or I won't agree to it."

"I can't do that. I promised you a baby, and I keep my promises."

"A baby?"

"Your baby."

"Not _our _baby?"

I want to tell her yes, but I cannot. I would much rather wait until after she's pregnant to drop that bomb on her.

"What does it matter?"

"It matters if you're going through so much trouble. You've been so distant and… well, now I guess I know why. Are you getting rid of me? You want me to be with someone else. Someone who can give me children?"

"NO!" I roar. "Of course not. This is the one condition. Will you do it?"


	94. His

"A little wider, lover," he whispers.

"Oh God," she moans.

"Not yet," he mutters.

"So close," she groans.

"Not until I _say_ you can," he grunts.

"Faster… right there… God, yes!" she screams.

"I need you to remember…" he mumbles into the soft waves of her golden hair.

The tips of her fingers dig into the straining muscles of his back and shoulders with each surge of movement. They follow each other's lead, lifting here, twisting there; never interrupting their connection. The depths to which they dive transcend any measurement known by man.

The room swallows them whole; nothing outside of the comfort of their joining is noticed. The slow chirp of crickets, the gentle "ribbit!" of frogs, the rustle of leaves dancing with the wind. They are cut off from the outside world for what seems an eternity, but is only a moment.

The friction of cool sheets against heated skin alerts her senses. She feels the tepid temperature of her lover's body, clinging to her with a desperation known only to the ill-fated. The tremble of his thighs against hers as he finally succumbs to his body's will eases her, as she knows he is hers. They lay in a mass of tangled limbs, splayed hair and endless thoughts.

But his echo only one word: MINE.

_Is this what it feels like?_ she wonders, idly running fingers along the curvature of his spine. The heavy limp body atop hers is a welcome weight. He is solid. He is whole. He is truly with her. She feels as if she floats above them, watching—a voyeur with no body to claim it; only eyes and nose and ears.

He chants in a never-ending murmur of solace, "Mine." She will not hear his desperation, but he knows another will.


	95. Shrug

I've tried talking to him. He does nothing but ignore my pleas.

I've tried arguing with him. He doesn't fight back.

His mind is made up. I would do anything for Eric but there is nothing more for me _to do_. Except think of how to catch and drain a fairy. _Mmm…_

I warned him that dealing with Niall has conditions. _"Damn the conditions!" _he yelled.

"Fine," I said and shrugged. But I will not be held accountable for this shit. This is not my fault. I need that to be duly noted.

Eric told me about the time Niall spoke to him through me. I don't recall it, but took him at his word. Why would he lie? So the next time I was visited by the fairy, I took note of the sensation that occurred before he caroused through my mind, feeding me his thoughts.

I'm still not sure how he knew I was looking for him. It creeps me out the way he can slink into one's mind to converse with them. It is most intrusive and inconvenient with there being nothing you can do to prevent it.

But, back to the present. This entire baby-making scheme is for Sookie's happiness. She will _not_ be happy when she finds out the bitter details, which I would love to expose. Only I am prohibited. Eric hasn't ordered me to keep silent; I know the fairy prince has something to do with my silence.

I can sense double-cross in these dealings. Niall's never wanted his great-granddaughter cavorting with our kind. Is it possible he has found a way to separate her from Eric?

I don't know.

What I do know is my master looks resigned to his fate and there is nothing more to be done. Or is there?


	96. Different

He seems different. Almost, like he's holding something back. He never holds anything back from me. At least not anymore. I can't say the same for the beginning of our relationship. I got it though. Vampire politics and all that. I would rather not have known, but we know how that turned out.

Eric wants us to have a baby and all I have to do is say "yes." I can do that, but it's impossible for him to impregnate me. Though with Niall's help… and I still don't get how that's supposed to work, he can. I glance up at him, lying peacefully with me. He looks happy. I'm troubled. I want a baby but not if we have to do something drastic.

Actually, no. I'd given up on my dreams of motherhood when I finally gave in to being with Eric. I'm happy with him, with it just being us. Why can't he see that? Why can't…? Oh. The one thing I hadn't thought of. Maybe _he's_ not happy with just us.

Well, that changes things.

Actually, that opens up a whole new can of worms. Would he want to be a father knowing how dangerous the world surrounding him is?

I wish Gran were here. I need her advice—her know-how on things like this. And I also need her to tell me more about our family.

_I can do that, you know…_

A quick glance around tells me no one's here. Either I'm hearing things, or imagining too hard that Gran is still here.

_I'm here with you…_

There is it again. What the heck?

I look around again, seeking what I know I won't find. Then I'm startled. The chest under my arms rises as Eric takes a breath. And his heart beats.

Well, shit!


	97. Sure

"She will remember!" I roar.

"She will remember what I _want_ her to remember. Don't forget that, vampire. You made the deal. I will simply follow through as planned."

"She will remember," I murmur. "When?"

"Soon. You will sleep during the transformation and wake as you were before you were turned. Just remember, you have until sundown of that one day to… procreate. I have no doubt you will succeed."

"And Sookie?"

"She will awake at home, tucked away in bed with a memory of Christmas."

"Christmas? What does that have to do with…?"

"Trust me. When she finds she is pregnant, she will wonder why. She'll know."

_And so will I…_

I nod. Seeing him here, knowing he's able to bend the rules as he sees fit, angers me. He stands, taking two steps closer to me and touches his hand to my chest. A pulse of energy surges through me and it feels as if my heart has been kick-started. He smiles—a mere show of teeth—and is gone.

_Fucking fairies._

Now I have only to wait. _"Soon," _he says. _"She will remember what I want…"_ he says. I must trust he has his kin's best interests at heart. If not, I will kill him. Slowly.

XXXX

"Eric, are you sure about this? I know how much this means to you, but you can't give her up so easily."

"I am not giving her up."

"But from what I understand—"

"You understand NOTHING! It is done. Now leave me!"

I watch Pam scan me from head to foot before she folds her arms across her chest and storms out of my office. Her loyalty knows no bounds. Right now, I must think and plan. I have magic to undo and know who can undo it.

A witch.


	98. Suspension

Time seems suspended in a moment which cannot be replaced. The air is still; silence flourishes in overwhelming abundance.

The riddle which cannot be solved plays on an endless loop through her mind. She counts the repetitious images, framing them in memory, never to be forgotten.

The movement of an arm causes a susurrus of words yet unspoken to fill the void which separates them. The distance is like a canyon—each side so far apart from the other that the space in between seems endless. Unreachable. Unattainable is their goal, but not impossible. A flicker of life ignites within her womb, eliciting rapturous applause from some unknown source.

Light blooms throughout the room, highlighting the depth and despair of loneliness incurred. She is alone. Her bedmate has gone though she feels he shouldn't have left yet. She searches the room for some evidence of his presence, some object touched by fingers that run cool.

She shakes her head, wading through confusion, wavering to and fro. Her thoughts are jumbled. The images recede quickly like water going down a drain. She watches the spiraling succession of things she feels belong to her. She reaches out to grab them, but they slip through her mind, never to return.

_Long thick hair, much like her own._

_Full pink lips which master the art of making love._

_Deep blue eyes, promising that which cannot be given._

Why would she feel Eric Northman was in her bed? The last time she saw him… well, things didn't end so well between them. She shakes her head again, lying down to stop the room from spinning. A name rings through the fog in her brain and bounces off the four empty walls which seem to be closing in.

Then she realizes she is not alone anymore.


	99. Meddling

"I make this request of my own volition. Please, remove the worst of it, but leave the rest."

"You wouldn't have him forget her entirely?"

"Of course not. He would never forgive that. This way he'll still have some part of her, even though he cannot have her at all."

"You truly love him, don't you?"

"I do. He made me. Without him, I would not be here. He deserves my love and obedience and anything else I can give him."

"Well, it shall be done. But not for him—for you."

"Thank you, Niall."

I had to do something. Eric would not give up this plot of his to have a human child and I would not give up on him. Besides, I'll get to be an aunt. Ooh, maybe Sookie will invite me to her baby shower!

I wonder when it will happen. When will Niall take away their memories so that they forget what has passed between them. Although, I'd like to think some part of them will remember. I am not a romantic so where did _that _come from?

I've meddled in this quite enough.

XXXX

"Do you understand what you have done?"

I nod.

"And you give no excuse, no reason for it?"

I shake my head.

"Now you're giving me the silent treatment. I cannot say I've ever been so disappointed in you, Pamela. To go behind my back—"

"Anything I did, I did it for you, Master."

He raises his fist, ready to slam it down on his desk in fury. But he hesitates; fingers uncurl and relax back to their position at his side. He beckons me closer with a look. I take halting steps toward him, slowed by the anger rolling off him.

"If we cannot be together again…"

"I know."


	100. Together

**A/N:** Last chapter! Bittersweet, yes but not to fear. For those of you confused off your butts, here's the explanation. I wasn't planning to go this route, ever, but my mind was changed. I'm continuing this story by attaching the ending to one I've already written titled "What Could Have Been." If you have read it, you'll better understand why things have worked out the way they have. On the bright side, there will be longer chapters! Thanks so much for reading this, discussing it with me, getting confused and adding it to your favorites. All the love is appreciated and well received. I thank you for all the reviews because I never expected to get any for this. And to the ten of you who reviewed every chapter (Chipndalegal, luvvamps, VAlady, Tracee40, TeaCupHuman, livesimple, hcomet1282, hartvixen123, jaxg, nbc24), you guys rock! xoxo

XXXX

"What have you done?" she yells.

I am barely awake enough to realize what she's talking about. Then I feel the oddest sensation. My heart is beating. I take an involuntary breath, almost choking on the air.

"Sookie, my love. This—"

"Are you no longer a vampire? Is this permanent? I didn't ask you to do this, Eric?"

"No. Calm down. It's only temporary. And I did this for you. For us. For our child."

"Well you got another thing coming, mister. If you think I'll—"

"You will and you'll enjoy it. Come. Feel me. I'm warm to the touch. My heart beats. I breathe." I open my arms to her and she shakes her head. _Stubborn_.

"Well, now I see. What did you promise Niall?"

"Nothing worth worrying over. We don't have much time Sookie, please."

The early morning rays of sunlight peek through the curtains and I scuttle off the bed. I have not gotten used to my current state. Sookie rushes to my side, murmuring words of encouragement. She is a natural. She is already exercising her motherly tendencies.

"Are you all right? See, it won't hurt you. Not now. Wow, you are warm. Hot almost. I never imagined what it would be like to have you, human."

"Do you not like me this way?"

"I like you any way, Eric. You know that."

We laugh.

"Then come, lover. We only have until sundown and I have to know if my imagination does you any justice."

"Your imagination?"

"Yes. I've often wondered how you would look lying naked, in the grass, with the sunlight tickling your skin." I turn to look at the window and reach my hand toward her.

She smiles, placing her hand in mine and we run out into the sunlight. Together.


End file.
